<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Boy by absurdmagewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954173">The Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites'>absurdmagewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Short, and Trash King [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swapfell-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Pronouns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, Swapfell Papryus/Reader, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been the good boy. The one your father could rely on, and not have to worry about. You kept your nose clean, and did as you were told, always. </p>
<p>Then you meet Papyrus, your soulmate, and he turns all that upside down, but in the best way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Shiloh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Short, and Trash King [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sandwich King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's here! The Good Boy is here!</p>
<p>I will be alternating this fic with my other fics that I'm currently writing, Making A Monster, and A Little Honey, so it won't be updated as fast as Short King was, but I'll do my best to keep it updated! </p>
<p>
  <b>If you haven't read Short King, I would urge you to go read through that first as there are some plot points there that you will be missing if you don't. However, if that doesn't bother you, than read away!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve always been the good boy. The one your father could rely on, the one he could be proud of, and lean on. You’ve never been a rebel, and you didn’t disobey. When your father wanted you to come help him with his car repair business instead of going to school, you said yes. If your father asked you to take care of your younger brothers, you said yes, and when he asked you to never speak of your older brother again, you complied. </p><p>Being the good boy was hard, but you did it to keep your family together. Little did you know, that soon, being the good boy would be impossible, and a certain someone would enter your life, and turn it all upside down.</p><p>But in a good way. </p><p>It’d been a busy day. Your father, and you had spent the better part of the day trying to fix this one car that honestly, you’re pretty sure the owner had never received maintenance on in the ten years they’d owned the damn thing. Your father was tired, and rightfully so. It was always irritating to get jobs like this where the owner had clearly not taken any sort of care towards their vehicle. So, around dinner time, he’d told the two of you to call it quits, and asked for you to pick up some supper for him, as well as your two younger brothers despite the fact that you don’t even live with your father, or brothers anymore. Agreeing like you always do, you head out to a sandwich shop nearby you know your father loves. </p><p>It’s busy when you arrive as it tends to be at this time of day, the little shop filled with humans, and monsters alike. The workers behind the counter were running to, and fro as you entered the warm establishment, and it kind of feels like being in a package of sardines. Sighing, knowing that you’ll be here for a while, you pull out your phone to entertain yourself, and get into line behind someone else. You don’t glance at them, or pay attention really to who it is in front of you. </p><p>After about 20 minutes you’re finally nearing the front. It’s just the person in front of you that needs to order. Barely paying attention, you vaguely hear the person in front of you roll off what he wants, hearing a distinctly masculine voice. It’s slightly nasally, with a little raspy tone to it like he smokes. His order is straightforward, or at least in your mind it is, but for some reason the cashier who is probably very frazzled from how busy it is, seems to be struggling with his order. </p><p>Glancing up, after hearing the person tell their order for the third time, you’re startled to see what appears to be a very tall skeleton monster. He’s got to be at least six foot three, with discoloured yellowing bones, an angular skull and was wearing an eye patch over his right eye socket. </p><p>The poor guy looks so frustrated as he repeats his order again, and once more the cashier flubs it when repeating it back to him. This skeleton looks so unimpressed, and not only is he getting frustrated, but everyone behind you is as well. You can feel it in the air. So, you do something you wouldn’t normally do. You begin listing off the skeleton’s order to the cashier, finishing with a smile, </p><p>“No mayonnaise on the last one,” you try to make the smile encouraging, and hazard a glance at the skeleton to find him giving you a look of interest. </p><p>The cashier seems to get it this time, and a small inkling in the back of your mind says that maybe they’d been doing it on purpose. That because this skeleton was a monster, they were fucking with his order, but that was quickly put to rest once you remembered that they had no problems with anyone else’s orders including other monster's. They must just be tired. It’s probably getting to the end of their shift, and they’re ready to go home. It happens. </p><p>The skeleton moves over, to wait for his order to be made, while you step up, and order for your father, brothers, and yourself even though you probably won’t be eating with them. Your selections are input into the computer, and you move over to stand beside the skeleton once again to wait. There’s still a ton of hustle, and bustle in the place, but for some reason, standing beside him everything feels oddly calm.</p><p>You’re standing for a few minutes before he glances at you, and you him. The two of you stare at one another for a moment before he holds out his hand, </p><p>“papyrus.” </p><p>Your heart nearly stops hearing that one single word. Quickly, you try to think of something clever to say, something funny. Instead, you completely ruin it, and say something stupid, </p><p>“Sandwich king, at your service.” taking his hand to shake it, but he freezes just like you did. </p><p>There’s a reason the two of you are like this. The reason being shown when you let go of Papyrus’s hand, and twist your own that had previously held his to show your inner wrist. Sitting here written in the Papyrus font, was one simple word,</p><p>
  <em>papyrus</em>
</p><p>Everyone in the world knows there’s one special someone out there for you. Your perfect match, your true love, your soulmate. At the age of 10 a sentence, or simply a word, just like yours, appears somewhere on your body. This sentence, this word, is the first thing your soulmate will ever speak to you. It’s how you know you’ve found that one special person. Now, it looks like you’ve found yours, and he’s a six foot tall skeleton monster, who looks in disbelief. </p><p>Letting go of his hand, you clear your throat, and shuffle a bit awkwardly under Papyrus’s continued stare. You’d ask if there’s something on your face he’s staring so hard, but maybe it’s just a shock for Papyrus to know he’s found his soulmate. After a bit, you sort of decide to give him his space to think, and it’s not long after that Papyrus is handed his orders, but he doesn’t leave, not until you’ve received yours, </p><p>“femur.” </p><p>You stop just after having grabbed the sandwiches, and look to him hoping he’d clarify. He seems to get that’s what you need pretty quickly,</p><p>“my tattoo.” he points to his left femur, “s’where it is.”</p><p>“Oh, cool.” you reply, pretty dumbly, “I’d say where mine is, but I showed you like five minutes ago.”</p><p>“that you did.”</p><p>“This is hella awkward, isn’t it.”</p><p>“yup.” he pops the “p”, but looks pretty amused as he smiles. </p><p>Giving him one back, the two of you leave the sandwich shop, and out into the cool spring air. Moving away from the door, the both of you, go stand just off to the side, </p><p>“So, what happens now?” you ask, curiously. This is odd for you. </p><p>People always say that meeting your soulmate is so cool, but so far, all it’s been is awkward. You’re getting the feeling that all these people have been lying through their teeth to laugh at you later. Papyrus shrugs, </p><p>“exchange numbers? text for a bit maybe, or we could meet up somewhere. just get to know one another.”</p><p>“Yeah, we can do that, sure.” </p><p>You’re not 100% convinced that giving your number to this total stranger was the right move, but he seems interesting, or he looks interesting anyway, so why not give him a chance. Pulling out your phones, you exchange numbers, and that’s it. Easy peasy, and now you’ll be on your way to deliver these sandwiches to your Dad, and little brothers! Giving Papyrus another smile, you go to say it was nice to meet him, but Papyrus decides to drop a little nugget of oh shit on you, </p><p>“probably should mention somethin’ before we part ways.”</p><p>Oh god, is this the big reveal that he’s a serial killer, or something? Keeping your cool, you give him your utmost attention, </p><p>“Sure man, let's hear it.”</p><p>“just thought it’d be appropriate to let you know that i’m in love with someone else.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>What the heck are you supposed to say to that? Oh hey thanks for letting me know that it’s futile to get to know you since you’re in love with someone else? What the fuck? You’re so taken aback that you nearly miss what he says next, </p><p>“but i don’t wanna be. she’s my brother’s soulmate.”</p><p>Oh, shit. Okay, well this just got both hella interesting, and incredibly sad. </p><p>“So...am I supposed to save you from that?”</p><p>“kinda hopin’, yeah.” he nods, “would be real swell of ya.”</p><p>“Well, wouldn’t wish to be unswell.” you joke. This is weird, and you want it to be not weird, so joking felt like a good way to make it...not weird.</p><p>It apparently works since Papyrus smiles, “thanks...uh, just realized I don’t know your name.”</p><p>That’s right, you never gave it to him! You let out a small hum of surprise, and answer, “Ah, jeez that’s right, I never told you! I’m Christopher, but you can call me Chip. It’s my nickname, and everyone, but my Dad calls me Chip.”</p><p>“chip it is.” he nods, and gestures with his food, “well i guess i better get home, my brother, and future sister in law are waitin’ for their dinner too.”</p><p>It just gets worse doesn’t it. Since, not only is Papyrus in love with his brother’s soulmate, they’re getting married too. This is like the screenplay for some sick TV drama, and while it’s horrifying, you find you can’t look away for some reason. People can lie, and say they turn away, but let’s be real everyone’s watching. Figuring Papyrus deserves a response, you nod, </p><p>“Yeah, my brothers, and Dad are waiting for me as well.” you gesture towards your own food, “Was nice meeting you Papyrus. Hope we can get to know one another.”</p><p>“same.” </p><p>With that, the two of you part ways. It’s cringe worthy awkward to the point where I’m sure the two of you would win an award for it, but you managed, and now you get to go home to your family. At least, until you drop off the sandwiches, and head out. You’re beat. Going to your car, you take one last glance over your shoulder to look at Papyrus, but are startled to find him not there. It’s like he’s just disappeared into thin air. Whirling around a little you find he’s nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Cool.” you breath out a little. Somehow, he’s made himself disappear, and you’re sure as hell going to get him to tell you about that when you talk next. </p><p>Getting into your car, you place the food onto the passenger seat, buckle up, and start your vehicle. As you leave the parking lot, you realize that maybe it wasn’t so horrible that your father sent you to get food. You got to meet someone pretty interesting after all. </p><p>
  <strong>---- </strong>
</p><p>You don't see Papyrus for another few days nor do you text each other, and when you do see him, it's another running into someone going oh hey, moment. It was your day off, and you'd been using it to get chores done, one of them being grocery shopping. You've been here for a bit already, and sort of zoning out since if you do that you don't have to talk to anyone. It's not until you hear someone speak nearby that you come back,</p><p>"Papy, can you grab the eggs?" a distinctly female voice asks, and you sit up from the cart you'd been leaning on to look in the direction of the voice,</p><p>"yeah, sure." comes the response, and you know that voice. Moving, you start heading towards them. </p><p>Sure enough, as you round the aisle into the next, you nearly smash into Papyrus who was about to leave it. He freezes, as do you with the two of you just staring at each other. Why is this your first reaction to each other, always? Whoever he's with notices immediately, </p><p>"Paps, you okay?" comes that female voice again, and then she herself appears pushing a cart.</p><p>She's tall, and pretty, looking at you with a curious glance that shifts between you, and Papyrus. It's not just her though, since in the cart you can see a little baby carrier, and inside a skeleton baby with big blue eye lights. They smile up at you, and you smile back, but it has your attention shifting between them, and Papyrus who picks up on that pretty quick,</p><p>"s'my niece." </p><p>Oh, his niece. Oh, god the drama just gets worse, since now not only is the soulmate marrying the brother, they have a kid. Holy shit, you can't write this shit, this can't be real. Still you nod, and pretend this is all okay, but it’s seriously not. </p><p>"Do you two know each other?" she asks, and Papyrus murmurs, </p><p>"uhh...sorta." </p><p>"Sorta is a good way to put it." you chime in, and she tenses slightly, maybe worried you were upsetting Papyrus in some way. Still she gives you a smile, </p><p>"I'm Shiloh, and this is Maris." </p><p>"Chip." you return her smile, "She's very cute." </p><p>Shiloh beams, and relaxes a little, "Thank you! She's her Papa's princess. Sorta stole the title from me I think." she seems to be joking, but you don't get it, "How do you know Papyrus?" she asks. </p><p>You go to answer her, but never get there due to a short, stern looking skeleton suddenly stomping down the aisle coming your way. He’s much shorter than Papyrus, probably only five foot one, with a round skull, and chubby cheeks. He’s got wider sockets, filled with these pretty purple lights, although the left one looks a bit incomplete. It’s only got the three triangles, unlike his right which has the triangles, and outer purple ring. He’s also got this purple bandana around his neck that looks well loved, and like he’s worn it often. </p><p>The little guy still stomping down the aisle, not quite paying attention, calls out,</p><p>"PRINCESS, WHERE-" he stops noticing you, and he's instantly on edge. The guy is next to Shiloh in a flash, and glaring at you. Ah, jeez you haven't even done anything! You kinda wanna hide, he's a bit scary, "WHO ARE YOU?" </p><p>"This is Chip. He knows Papyrus." Shiloh helpfully answers, and some unspoken thing passes between Shiloh, and whoever this is. It's eerie, but in the next moment this little skeleton’s gaze snaps back to you, </p><p>"OH? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?" </p><p>"Oh, you're the brother." you blurt out, not thinking, and this guy's socket twitches,</p><p>"YES, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." </p><p>Temper, temper. </p><p>Papyrus doesn’t seem to be inclined to help you here, and is just sort of watching everything happen. Scared? No, doesn’t seem the type. Nervous? Mm, no doesn’t give you the vibe. Loving the dramatics of all this? Yeah, that seems right. He seems the type to get off on the harmless drama around him. That’s interesting to know, and something you’ll have to remember. </p><p>Figuring show rather than tell was easier, you pull your hoodie cuff down, and twist your wrist so Papyrus’s brother, and Shiloh can see his tattoo. The little one that just says “papyrus” in funny enough the Papyrus font. The little skeleton’s sockets widen, and Shiloh suddenly seems excited, </p><p>“Oh! You’re his soulmate!” she covers her mouth looking almost relieved in a way, as well as elated, “It’s so nice to meet you!” she hurries, moving her hand to shake yours. </p><p>A smidge concerned over the sudden change in behaviour, you nearly hesitate to take her hand, but recover quickly enough to take it, and shake. You are a bit freaked over the sudden change though, </p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” </p><p>The little skeleton is next, holding his hand for you to shake, and- oh yup those are very sharp fingers digging into your hand. That’s fine,</p><p>“MY NAME IS SANS. I’M PAPYRUS’S OLDER BROTHER.” </p><p>Stars, you wanna make a joke about him being the older brother, and being so much shorter, but his fingers are already hurting your hand, so perhaps not, </p><p>“Chip.”</p><p>Sans takes his hand back, and gives you an appraising look, “THAT SEEMS TO BE AN ODD NAME FOR A HUMAN.”</p><p>“Sans! That’s so rude!” Shiloh chastises, and Sans scoffs, going to fight back, but you just burst out laughing, gaining everyone’s attention including Papyrus’s who is grinning. You were right, he finds this entertaining, </p><p>“Ah, no it’s fine.” you wave your hand, grin wide, “It is weird. It’s uh, actually my nickname. My full name is Christopher, I’m named after my father who goes by Chris, and I didn’t want to be called the same thing as my father, so I started going by Chip. Most people call me that, but if Christopher sounds better to you, then you can call me that Sans.”</p><p>“I WILL, THANK YOU. SO…” he glances at Papyrus, “HOW DID YOU MEET CHRISTOPHER?”</p><p>You had to resist the urge to frown. Be the good boy. You’re the good once Chip. Remember that. It’s important to be good, and polite, don’t disappoint your father. It’s hard sometimes, but you’ll always do your best to be that perfect person for him, and help heal the hurt created by your older brother. </p><p>Stars, do you hate being called Christopher by anyone else other than your father though. </p><p>Papyrus was going to answer when he got a funny expression, and looked at you. Tilting your head, you just gaze back, as he answers his older brother, </p><p>“met at that sandwich place when i went to get you, and shiloh dinner that one time.” </p><p>Sans nods, “AH, I SUPPOSE YOU BEING THE SANDWICH KING THEN MAKES SENSE.” he’s looking at you, not Papyrus. You shift, and rub the back of your neck, </p><p>“Ah yeah, not my wittiest moment.” Of course Sans knows what Papyrus’s soulmate tattoo says. </p><p>“CLEARLY.” </p><p>“Sans!” another hiss from Shiloh, “Be nice, he’s Papyrus’s soulmate. Don’t scare him off.” </p><p>Sans rolls those big purple lights in his sockets, “I’M SURE IF HE’S PAPYRUS’S SOULMATE HE CAN TAKE A SIMPLE JEER. IF HE’S BOTHERED BY THAT THEN HE’S IN FOR A RUDE AWAKENING.” </p><p>Why does that sound so foreboding? Papyrus snorts, </p><p>“i’m not that bad bro.” </p><p>“YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A CONVERSATION WITH YOURSELF! YOU INFURIATE PEOPLE JUST FOR THE GIGGLES!”  </p><p>"true." </p><p>Why does that sound so fun though? It's something you would never be able to do yourself, but stars that sounded fun. Sans tsks, and turns his attention round to you once more. Oh yay, please don't call out your weirdness again, </p><p>"ALL I CAN SAY IS, GOOD LUCK." </p><p>"Thanks, but I'm not too worried." you answer, "I've got younger brothers who razz me, I can take it." </p><p>"interesting." Papyrus hums, with an actual look of interest taking over his expression. Unsure why you having little brothers is interesting, but you'll take it. </p><p>The conversation sort of dies a little after this, not because none of you have anything to say, but because Maris begins to whine in a fussy way. Sans, and Shiloh are immediately checking on her, with Shiloh pulling her out of the carrier to hold, and give her a small rub on the back. She glances at you, </p><p>"It was nice to meet you." she smiles, and starts walking with her daughter, probably to soothe her so she doesn't cry. Sans nods towards you, and follows after with the cart probably wanting to keep those two within his sight. This left you, and Papyrus alone. </p><p>"So...that's her, huh?" you find yourself asking. Papyrus shrugs, </p><p>"yeah." </p><p>"She’s pretty." you comment, "Your brother is...nice." </p><p>Papyrus actually laughs at that, his face lighting up, "uh, no he's not. don't be lyin'." he wags a finger at you playfully, "but he's a good guy, give him a chance."</p><p>“I will.” </p><p>The tall skeleton watches your face for...something, and when he doesn’t find what he’d been looking for he relaxes, </p><p>“thanks, he really is a good older brother, swears.”</p><p>You smile, “I’ll trust you.” glancing behind you to see that Sans, and Shiloh are pretty far you motion with you head, “You should go catch up to them. We can text one another later, or something.” </p><p>Papyrus nods, and starts moving to follow after his brother, but stops just a little ways away to turn so he can look at you once more, </p><p>“by the way, if you hate bein’ called christopher, just tell people that. you’re not a bad person for telling people when you hate somethin’.” </p><p>Blinking in surprise, you watch Papyrus give you one last look before going after his family, hands in his pockets. </p><p>He just called your ass out. </p><p>How’d he know though? Did he pick it up through your facial expressions? Dang, this guy is observant as hell then if that’s the case. You don’t think you’ve ever met someone that alert before. Shaking it off, you continue with your grocery shopping, that interaction between you, and Papyrus going through your mind constantly. It’s even still sitting in your thoughts by the time you get home, arms full of groceries, and walking up the steps to your covered porch. </p><p>It’s a bit of a juggle to get your front door open, and inside, but you manage. Your home is a tiny little cottage-like house with only two bedrooms. It’s got an open concept where when you first walk into it you’re in the living room, and if you kept walking you’d be in the kitchen, and dining room. Off to the left of the living room was an archway that led to a hallway where the two bedrooms are, the bathroom, and the closet you kept the washer, and dryer. There was even a fun loft that was quite large that overlooked both the living room, and kitchen that was accessed by a ladder just by the entrance to the hallway. It was small, but it was yours filled with pale brown, cream, and grey coloured walls, along with warm hardwood floors. It was home. </p><p>Kicking the door shut, you take your groceries over to the table, setting them down, and out of habit go to your phone to see if there’s any messages on the answering machine. You know most people use their cellphones for this kind of thing nowadays, but there’s a reason you keep this phone line open, and available. Clicking the button, you expect to hear there’s no messages which is what you normally hear, but as the automated voice rings through your home, it tells you that you have one message. </p><p>Your heart is immediately in your throat, and you hurriedly, click to check the message even as your mouth goes dry. You know who this is, and you know what the message will be. The message will probably even be deleted once you’ve heard it since it’s too hard to keep around, but you play it anyway, </p><p>
  <em>“Chip, it’s me. It’s Will.” </em>
</p><p>You knew who it was before even playing the message. He’s the only one who calls this number after all. </p><p>
  <em>“Just...letting you know I’m alive.”</em>
</p><p>Always appreciated.</p><p>
  <em>“But…”</em>
</p><p>There’s always a but. Always.</p><p>
  <em>“I need your help little brother. Please. Call this number X-XXX-XXX-XXXX. I know Dad says not to talk to me, but I’m in a bad way, and you just...you gotta help me Chippy, please, you’re the only one I got. Please Chip, pl-”</em>
</p><p>You cut the message off by deleting it. If you’d kept listening, you would have called him, and calling Will, your older brother is a bad idea. All he wanted was money. That call may seem like a cry for help, but it’s not. He just needs money, and you’ve given him enough, he’s stolen enough. The only reason this phoneline is still around is to make sure Will is still alive.</p><p>Sighing, you turn around to put the groceries away, pulling out your phone to check the time, but stop seeing a message, </p><p>
  <strong>*New Message from Papyrus*</strong>
</p><p>Smiling, you without hesitation open it, and immediately begin laughing at what you find. It’s a picture, and it’s of Papyrus sitting at what appears to be an island in a kitchen, with Sans pointing at him, apparently yelling about something probably him taking the picture. Papyrus has the cheekiest smirk on his face, and is giving the peace sign. Underneath the picture he’s sent, </p><p>
  <em><strong>Papyrus</strong>: see, good guy. </em>
</p><p>You’ve got the widest grin on your face as you message back, </p><p><strong>You</strong>: Never doubted you for a second.</p><p>Seeing this, you’ve begun forgetting about the troubles with your brother, a sort of calm coming over you. Somehow even when he’s not here, Papyrus instills this calm in you, and you can’t help but send a silent thank you his way.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh, Hey There!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans, and Papyrus stop by your work unexpectedly, but it allows you to have a chat with Papyrus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You continued to text Papyrus on, and off over the next few days. He was definitely interesting to say the least, and seemed to take great joy in riling others up, or joking around. That's not a problem for you, since you often wish you could do the same, but alas you can't. It's just not written in the stars for you. </p>
<p>Today you're doing what you do most days which is working with your father. After an unfortunate incident involving your older brother, your father found it difficult to keep the business going on his own. So, you stepped up like you always do, and helped out. You're still helping out actually, but you know your father is grateful, and that's a good reward for your hard work. </p>
<p>Speaking of, your Dad’s currently outback cleaning up after finishing your last job while you're up front, flipping through the appointment book. It's mostly filled, with a few spots open here, and there over the next few weeks, but you've actually got a free slot right now. Usually that means your father and you get to go have a coffee, and a sit down, but that also seems to not be written in the stars for you when you hear the door ding meaning someone had opened the front door. Probably a walk in, which happens sometimes. Your father, and you don't mind an occasional walk in as long as you have an open slot which it's fortuitous for them that you do.</p>
<p>Closing the appointment book, you glance up to greet whomever had just entered, but are shocked to find Sans, and Papyrus standing there. Papyrus looks just as startled as you do, but Sans looks as cool as a cucumber. He knew that this is exactly where you worked, and he's here on purpose. Shrewd mother fucker. What game is he playing? </p>
<p>“Uh...hi, hey, um...how’s it going?” Very smooth Chip. </p>
<p>Papyrus gives a lazy little wave, “hey.”</p>
<p>Your attention turns to Sans who has marched up to the desk you’re currently standing behind. Stars, you hope he doesn’t yell again, </p>
<p>“HELLO, CHRISTOPHER. I DIDN’T REALIZE THIS WAS YOUR PLACE OF WORK.”</p>
<p>Yes, you did, “Fun surprise then.” you smile, “Something wrong with your car?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, “JUST ROUTINE MAINTENANCE, IF YOU HAVE AN OPENING.”</p>
<p>Papyrus sure looks confused for the car apparently needing routine maintenance. This just further proves to you that Sans is here on purpose, and not because his car needs work. You nod towards him, </p>
<p>“Yeah, we do just,” you look over your shoulder, then back at Sans, “give me a second- Dad!” you call out back. Your father’s voice comes back sounding slightly muffled by the distance between you, </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Got a walk in!”</p>
<p>“Tell them to drive the vehicle round to the garage doors, I’ll be there!” </p>
<p>You return your attention to Sans, “Drive round-”</p>
<p>“I HEARD, CHRISTOPHER.” Sans cuts you off, waving his hand back, and forth a little, “SKELETON MONSTERS HAVE EXCELLENT HEARING.” he turns to Papyrus, “DO YOU WISH TO WAIT HERE?”</p>
<p>Papyrus’s focus changes to you, and you jab your thumb towards the back, “You can just come out back with me since that’s where Sans is gonna end up anyway. There’s some seating you can use there while we work, or you can sit in the waiting room here if you’re planning on staying that is. You’re of course welcome to just leave your car with us, and come back.”</p>
<p>“WE’LL STAY.” Sans confirms, and nods his head in your direction, “GO WITH YOUR HUMAN. I’LL MEET YOU OUT BACK.” </p>
<p>His human? What? </p>
<p>You can’t even ask Sans what that means either since he’s already heading out the door to go move his car. Now Papyrus is just looking at you, and yeah, time to just move to the back. Gesturing, you urge him to follow, and head out back to the garage. The sound of his footsteps follow you, meaning he’s trailing behind. This feels mildly awkward, but it's nothing you can’t handle...you think. Entering the garage, you find your father opening the big doors, and he turns to the both of you as you walk in. You point to the chairs nearby, </p>
<p>“You can take a seat there if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“thanks. hey-” you’d been walking towards your father, and stop to look at him again, “just want you to know, i seriously didn’t know you worked here. i woulda been way more subtle than sans.”</p>
<p>Snorting, you give him a smile, “Yeah, I figured. I also figured Sans knows exactly what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>“that he does. he thinks he’s pretty clever right now.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, they almost seem desperate to get us to interact, what’s up with that?” you ask meaning it to be in a joking manner, but you can tell that strikes a nerve with Papyrus. His socket twitches subtly, and you’re suddenly remembering the whole being in love with Shiloh thing, “Oh...uh, wow that was untactful of me.” you chuckle, and rub the back of your neck a little awkwardly. Papyrus shakes his head, </p>
<p>“nah, s’fine. you’re right, they are. i think they just wanna put everythin’ behind them, and not have to worry about me anymore.” </p>
<p>“I mean, he’s your brother. He’s always going to worry, it’s what brothers do.”</p>
<p>He raises a brow as you hear Sans driving into the garage behind you, “experience?”</p>
<p>You shrug, “I’ve got two younger brothers, and an older one. I worry about Felix, and Jude all the time. Those are my younger brothers.”</p>
<p>“you don’t think your older brother worries about you?”</p>
<p>You hesitate here, and he obviously notices. How could he not, when you’re being this awkward about Will? “I think he used to.” you answer a little noncommittally. He hums, but doesn’t push the issue which is super nice since Sans is heading this way, as is your father, </p>
<p>“Christopher, can you come help me with this please?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, coming.” you call, not taking your eyes off Papyrus as you speak, but eventually have to tear them away to go do as your father asked. As much as you’d love to sit here, and talk to Papyrus for way longer, you do have a job to do, and that's to do the maintenance on Sans’s car.  </p>
<p>Routine maintenance is just that, routine. It’s pretty simple, especially when there’s no problems, and you know you’re not going to have a problem with this car. It’s absolutely, without a doubt brand new, and probably doesn’t need any work done on it whatsoever. Just furthering the point that Sans is here with Papyrus just so the two of you will see one another. You’re not complaining, but you’re beginning to wonder just how much Sans is going to stick his nose into yours, and Papyrus’s business. Stars, you hope not a lot. It would be fantastic if the two of you could figure this out on your own. </p>
<p>As you’re going through the checklist of things you need to look over, and test, Sans decides to pick up a conversation. The person he chooses to do so with, is you.  </p>
<p>“SO, HOW LONG HAVE YOU WORKED WITH YOUR FATHER, CHRISTOPHER?”</p>
<p>You glance up from your list towards Sans, who’s sitting with his legs, and arms crossed. Quite the proper little guy, isn’t he? Letting the clipboard fall to your side, and clicking the pen you’d been using, you answer, </p>
<p>“Since I graduated high school.”</p>
<p>“NO SECONDARY EDUCATION?”</p>
<p>Your father is eyeing both you, and Sans, but hasn’t said anything. He’s definitely wondering how you know Sans, but he’s going to let this play out for a bit, knowing your father. You shake your head, “Nope, Dad needed me, and I wanted to help.”</p>
<p>Actually, you’d wanted to go to University. You’d had the grades for it, and could’ve gone anywhere you’d wanted with a scholarship, but your Dad asked you to stay, so you did. Papyrus is eyeing you again like he knows you're not telling the whole truth. Yes, you'd wanted to help, you always want to try to help your Dad, but you also want to live your own life too. Is that so selfish? </p>
<p>"THAT WAS KIND OF YOU." Sans murmurs, and you shrug, </p>
<p>"Family comes first, right? I'm sure your daughter would do the same for you if she were older, and you needed help."</p>
<p>Sans softens in a way you don't expect at those words. You think maybe mentioning his daughter was the key to that. He nods again,</p>
<p>"YES, I HOPE SHE WOULD, BUT I ALSO HOPE SHE GETS TO LIVE HER DREAMS AS WELL. I'M SURE ANY PARENT WOULD WISH THAT." </p>
<p>You shrug again, "I'm not a parent, so no idea, but I'm happy here." </p>
<p>That's mostly true. Do you wish some things were different? Absolutely. Are you unhappy with your life? No. </p>
<p>Papyrus gives you that look again, and you swear he knows you're not telling the whole truth. Luckily, he's keeping that to himself, because you don't wish to make your father feel worse than he already does for needing you to stick around home as much as you do. There's a reason he needs you, and you're happy to help. </p>
<p>"I take it you know these young men, Christopher." your father breaks your thoughts, and you turn to him to find him looking at you. It was only a matter of time before he asked, but you figured it’d be sooner. Nodding, you motion first to Sans,</p>
<p>"Yeah, I met them recently. That's Sans, and Sans this is my Dad, Christopher, but everyone calls himself Chris." Sans nods in your father's direction, and your father nods back with a smile. Next, you motion to Papyrus, and you just <em>know</em> the reaction his name's going to create. Stars, this'll be interesting, "And that's Papyrus. Papyrus, this is my Dad, Chris." </p>
<p>Papyrus waves lazily, but your father stops what he's doing immediately, and stares at Papyrus. It's actually just a sprinkle of the awkward watching him stare, especially when Papyrus keeps looking between you both. You know exactly why your father is acting this way, and Papyrus is trying to get the answer from you, but he’ll get that from your father in just a moment. Finally, your father moves, and you know Papyrus’s curiosity will be sated momentarily. Dad walks over to the workbench, finds a cloth, and wipes his hands. Once cleaned, he's moving over to the two brothers, and holds out his hand to Papyrus, who seems a bit perplexed as to what’s happening. Eventually, he hesitantly takes your father's hand, giving it a shake. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Papyrus. It’s not everyday you get to meet one of your children's soulmates." </p>
<p>"cool, you already know. saves time." Papyrus responds, and you're impressed that he's not more shocked, or intimidated. Dad chuckles,</p>
<p>"Son, I've known since Christopher was 10 years old. I know what all my children’s soulmate tattoos say." </p>
<p>"That he does." you murmur, opening the hood of the car to inspect the engine, and your father tsks, but you know it's in a good natured manner. </p>
<p>"you're not put off by all this?" Papyrus asks, and when you glance at him again, you find him gesturing to himself while Sans literally facepalms. Dad chuckles,</p>
<p>"Put off by what? You being a monster? Son, if I had a problem with monsters I wouldn't be inspecting your brother’s car that is so new it needs literally no maintenance," you can see Sans’s cheeks flare bright purple from here, "but I expect he came here on purpose, so you could see Christopher, which I have no problem with." </p>
<p>Your father backs away from Papyrus, and walks over to you. He grabs the clipboard from your hands, causing you to make an indignant noise, wondering what he's doing. He motions towards Papyrus who's sitting, and watching curious, </p>
<p>"Go on, get." </p>
<p>"Get what? We need to-" </p>
<p>"I need to." he cuts you off. Stars, you hate when he does this, "I'll finish here. This isn't a two man job. Go get something to eat, and take your boy with you." he smirks, "If Sans is gonna put in all this effort, you might as well take advantage." </p>
<p>Sans is grinning himself now, and as you look between your father, Papyrus, and the car you know you're not going to win. When your father sets his mind to something there’s no use. Christopher Sr., is not one to be trifled with when it comes to being stubborn. It’s probably where your younger brother Felix got it. Sighing, you nod, </p>
<p>"Kay, alright. Want anything while I'm out?" </p>
<p>"Coffee would be nice." Dad reaches out, and pulls your head towards him, pressing a kiss against your forehead, "Love you, Christopher." </p>
<p>"Love you too, Dad." you murmur as he finishes by patting your cheek. That’s something your father has always done. The cheek pat. It’s his special way of showing his love for you, and your brothers, and it’s something you’ll always cherish.  </p>
<p>Giving your father one last smile, you move away actually feeling pretty good about getting a small break. Walking over to Papyrus, you find you don't even have to say anything because one he can hear, so he knows what Dad said, and two Sans is giving him this look. It’s a look that says, you better go with him, so without a word, he gets up to follow. You're unfortunately still in your coveralls which are definitely dirty, so after leaving the garage, you stop at your locker first. You ask Papyrus to wait a moment, and start stripping it off. Papyrus whistles, </p>
<p>"wow, we barely know each other, and you're already getting undressed in front of me. scandalous" </p>
<p>Snorting, you smile at him, "Sorry, got clothes underneath this, you'll have to wait for another day to see me naked." </p>
<p>"promises, promises."</p>
<p>Right, so he's a flirt. Got it. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. You can at least learn a bit about Papyrus this way. </p>
<p>Taking off your coveralls to expose the simple t-shirt, and jeans you had on underneath, you hang them in your locker before turning back to Papyrus. He seems ready to go, so onwards! </p>
<p>Leaving the auto shop, the two of you begin walking into town which isn't all that far. Your father lived pretty close, just a simple fifteen minute walk away. You're not sure exactly where you're going, but figure the two of you will get something to eat, and whatnot. Food is always good, and honestly, you could go for a little ice cream. </p>
<p>The walk is a bit awkward though since you, and Papyrus have literally only communicated through text messages. So, it's kind of quiet to say the least. You're hoping anything will break the awkward. Anything. </p>
<p>"so, about what you said about your older brother earlier...?" </p>
<p>Okay, anything, but that. You glance at Papyrus walking beside you to find him watching you, </p>
<p>"Yeah, what about him?"   </p>
<p>"you don't seem all that jazzed to talk about him." he points out,</p>
<p>"Well, he's made a lot of shitty choices, and he's not in our lives anymore." </p>
<p>"meaning?" Papyrus pushes. You get that he's curious, but he's stepping onto a very sore topic,</p>
<p>"Meaning, I don't know where he is, and I don't want to know." </p>
<p>"lying." </p>
<p>You stop in your tracks, and Papyrus stops a few steps ahead of you to look back at you,</p>
<p>"What?" you need him to clarify that, "Are you saying I'm a liar?"</p>
<p>"mm, not quite, just that you're lying. s'my special ability." he taps the side of his skull, "was born with it, and i can suss out when others lie. you just lied, but whether it's knowing where your brother is, or that you don't want to know, i don't know." </p>
<p>"So?" </p>
<p>He shrugs, turning to face you fully, "so which is it?" </p>
<p>"Why does it matter?" </p>
<p>"i find it interesting that you're trying so hard to hide him, and that you got obviously anxious when your father got near earlier when you'd been talking about him." he shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets, "so, what happened? didja do somethin' bad to him, or something?" </p>
<p>You blink incredulously, "What? No, it's not like that." </p>
<p>"so, your dad did something."</p>
<p>"No, he didn't." you reply, starting to feel a bit upset by his prodding. Why is he doing this? </p>
<p>"so, your other-" </p>
<p>"<em>He</em> did it! Will did it to us, okay?" you snap, "He lied, and he stole. He...he took everything! All of my Dad's savings, gone just like that to feed his stupid drug habit! Then I had to pick up after him, and take care of my family because Dad can't do it alone. All because, Will decided he'd rather be some loser junkie, shooting heroin up his veins than be a part of my family!" you're huffing from getting so worked up. You run a hand through your hair, and flourish your hands a little, "He's homeless. We have no idea where he is, and yeah, I do wanna know where he is. He's my older brother, and I wanna know if he's alive, but I want no part of his life. I <em>hate</em> everything that he is. I hate drugs, and people who choose, or ever chose that lifestyle. Will destroyed my father, and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for it." </p>
<p>You're out of breath by the time you're done, and to Papyrus’s credit, he's stayed calm the whole time. He just listened intently, and let you get what you needed off your chest. Outside your support group, you’ve kept all that about Will bottled up, and put on a happy face. You had to for your father. He needed to know that you’re strong, and there for him. He seriously needed that, especially after what Will did to him. Papyrus shifts his weight to his other leg, </p>
<p>"not such a good boy, are you?" </p>
<p>His remark startles you, "What?" </p>
<p>"underneath all that polite, all the yes, and letting people tell you what to do, there's some fire. interesting." </p>
<p>You're stunned, "Are you saying that you poked, and prodded until I snapped?" </p>
<p>"basically, yeah." </p>
<p>Staring at Papyrus for a few moments, you really can't stop the next words that leave your mouth which is startling for you since they aren't very nice, </p>
<p>"You're such an asshole." </p>
<p>Why did you say that? What's wrong with you? This isn't the way you normally handle things! This is...is Papyrus laughing? Refocusing, you indeed do find Papyrus laughing, his laughter coming out as this raspy nyeh heh heh like he smokes a lot. Well, the raspy bit, you don't think smoking affects the nyeh heh heh sound he makes. Focus Chip! Don't worry about that right now! </p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" </p>
<p>Papyrus waves a hand back, and forth for a moment before coughing to compose himself, </p>
<p>"just, no one has come right out, and said it before like that. you're right, i am an asshole, but i'm pretty proud of it." he sticks his hands into his hoodie pockets again. </p>
<p>While the laughter was pretty cute, you're still kind of irked about him poking his nose into somewhere it didn't belong. You shift a bit, your hands going to your hips, </p>
<p>"Alright well, you might find this funny, but I don't." you tell him like it is again. This is weird for you, "Will is a sore subject for me. I don't like talking about him, and I don't want to talk about him." </p>
<p>"alright." </p>
<p>He’s stunned you again. For someone who seemed so intent on getting the information out of you, he didn’t really put up a fight when asked to back off. Papyrus chuckles again,</p>
<p>"weren't expecting that were ya?" </p>
<p>"No, not really." </p>
<p>Papyrus hums, and pulls a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket which proves your theory that he smokes, along with an old zippo lighter. He pulls one out of the pack, and sticks it between his teeth, lighting it, and snapping the lighter shut. Taking a drag, he let's the smoke whoosh from his teeth with an audible exhale,</p>
<p>"fun is only had when everyone is laughin'" he explains, tapping some ash from his cigarette, "and it was obvious you weren't having fun, so that means it's time to cut it out."</p>
<p>Huh, that's an interesting way to look at things. </p>
<p>"Should take you along on some anti bullying campaign, or something." you joke, and Papyrus snorts, scratching his cheek with the hand holding his cigarette, </p>
<p>"i would be the worst person to take on something like that." </p>
<p>You hum, but get the feeling that's not entirely true. Papyrus doesn't seem like the type of person to bully others. Tease yes, but bully? No way. Of course, you barely know him so who knows, maybe he is. </p>
<p>The two of you continue your walk into town again after that, a silence descending upon the two of you. It lasts all the way to town, but it’s not awkward. In fact it's pretty damn pleasant to just walk with him. Even his cigarette smoke isn't bothering you all that much, not that he has it for that long. It's gone in just a few moments, but normally it's a smell that bothers you, but this time it doesn't. A small part of you wonders why, but maybe it's just his brand of cigarettes. </p>
<p>Walking into town, you head towards a small restaurant you know you’ll enjoy, and will let in monsters. You can't believe there are still shops with no monsters signs in their window. It's disgusting, and you won't give those places your business, ever. Reaching your destination, you motion to it while turning to Papyrus, </p>
<p>"This place fine?" </p>
<p>It's a small mom, and pop restaurant owned by a friend of your father's. You like coming here because it feels almost like a second home, and the food is good. Papyrus shrugs, </p>
<p>"never been here before, so sure." </p>
<p>Nodding, you head inside, and are immediately greeted by the smell of fresh baked bread they use to make sandwiches, and hot coffee. It's a scent you're used to, and one that makes you smile since it's something you relate to the owner who is already grinning as he heads your way. </p>
<p>"Chip! How are you? How's Chris, Felix, and Jude?" </p>
<p>"Hey Leo, how've you been?" you can see the hug coming, and open your arms to accept it from the burly middle aged man. The hug is as it always is, extremely tight, and warm, "They're all good. Dad's back at the shop right now while Jude, and Felix are at school." </p>
<p>"And you're here?" Leo raises a brow, his smile growing to a teasing one, "Gosh Chip are you rebelling now?" </p>
<p>"Actually, Dad sent me into town for lunch." </p>
<p>"Oh, does he want his usual?" Leo asks, and you shake your head,</p>
<p>"Uh, no. I'm, um, actually here with a friend." you motion to Papyrus who is standing just behind you calmly, with his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>Leo seems to notice Papyrus for the first time, having been so excited to see you. He smiles at him, </p>
<p>"Friend you say?" he holds a hand out to Papyrus who takes it, and gives it a shake, "Any friend of Chip’s is welcome here. “</p>
<p>“thanks.” Papyrus replies, giving you a look, but otherwise says nothing else. Leo’s smile never dies as he turns back to you, </p>
<p>“Better let you sit, and order, or you’ll be here forever.”</p>
<p>“That’d be great, thanks.”</p>
<p>Leo with a nod, leads you over to a table, and allows the two of you to sit. He gives each of you a menu, and heads off to see other customers. You already know what you want, so you don’t bother looking at the menu, but you’re surprised when Papyrus doesn’t either. </p>
<p>“Not hungry?”</p>
<p>“nah, just don’t really care what i get. i’m actually more interested in findin’ out if you do anything out there.” he props his elbow up on the table, and rests his head in his hand as he watches you. </p>
<p>You blink in surprise, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“i mean try new things. get a little wild every now, and then, or do you stick behind your walls?”</p>
<p>“I don’t stick behind walls?”</p>
<p>“no? you work with your dad, even though you don’t want to,” you try to protest, but he continues, not letting you, “you pretty much do everything he tells you, and you even went to the one place in town that’s owned by a friend of your father’s, or that’s my assumption.” </p>
<p>He’s pushing again. Why? </p>
<p>“So? What does it matter? It’s my life.”</p>
<p>“yeah, but what do <em>you</em> want to do?” he asks, and you stop. No one has ever asked you this before, “what does chip want?” With his free hand, he points at you, “not what you think your dad wants, or what i want, or anyone else. what do <em>you</em> want?”</p>
<p>You think for a moment. No one has ever really asked you this question before. It’s always been what you could do for others, or how you can help others. Never, what do you want? It's something even you, yourself hadn’t thought of in ages, thinking that if you tried going for something you’d want, it would be selfish. However, as you stare at Papyrus now, you don’t want to leave him without an answer, and finally end up responding with a simple,</p>
<p>“I kind of just want some ice cream.”</p>
<p>Papyrus’s face breaks out into a grin as he starts laughing a little, “does this place serve ice cream?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“too bad.”</p>
<p>“We could go get ice cream together another time?” you find yourself offering, and Papyrus’s grin widens, </p>
<p>“well, i do say mista, are you askin’ me on a date?” he jokes, and figure why not? Papyrus asked what you wanted, and this is what you want! </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe I am.” you lean back into the seat, finding a smile working its way onto your own face. </p>
<p>“well, i dunno.” he sighs in the most overly dramatic fake way, “i’ll have to check my very busy schedule of doing nothing.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t wish to stop you from doing nothing.” you joke, “Shall I rescind my offer?”</p>
<p>“no, no!” he shakes his other hand, “i could never do that to you.” He sighs again, “i’ll make the time, i know i can!” </p>
<p>“How kind, and charitable of you.” you lament, joining him on the fake dramatics. </p>
<p>“you better believe it.” he laughs.</p>
<p>Alright, so Papyrus is a bit of an ass, and likes to push buttons, but you’re also finding that he’s a pretty fun guy. It seems like he’s trying to have your best interests at heart, but doesn’t seem the most eloquent at expressing it. It’s either that, or perhaps he’s doing it this way so you’ll admit to things you’ve always wanted to. Like he’s allowing you to finally have the outlet you needed, but never thought you could have. He’s smart, you’ll give him that. </p>
<p>“So, about the ice cream?” you ask, now actually really wanting that ice cream date. Papyrus nods, </p>
<p>“yeah, sounds like a fun time. i’m down to clown.”</p>
<p>Your grin widens, “I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
<p>He moves his head off his hand, and gives you a cheeky little smile, “you better.”</p>
<p>Oh, you will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adventures in Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus calls you to help him babysit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You end up having a fun lunch with Papyrus. The two of you chat, and take a little more time to just get comfortable with each other, plus you actually remembered to make sure to grab your father that coffee he wanted! So,overall it was a good trip into town, and you’re kind of glad your father sent you out, but you’re not going to tell him that. If you did he’d be so overly pleased with himself, and no one needs that right now. By the time you do get back, your father has already finished with the car, and is chatting with Sans. They seem to be getting on well which you guess is a good thing. You unfortunately don't really have another chance to chat with Papyrus one on one before they leave which is a shame, but you suppose you’ll have plenty of opportunities to do so after this. It’s a thought that fills you with actual excitement now.  </p>
<p>Like before, the two of you are back to texting one another for a few days. Just simple little things, like Papyrus might send a joke, or a meme, and you’ll send one back. You do try to schedule something to see him, and spend more time with him, but it’s sometimes hard to plan something when it feels like you’re so busy. Thankfully, one Friday though, Papyrus sends you a different kind of text other than a joke, or meme. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Papyrus”</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>P</strong>: hey</em>
</p>
<p><strong>You:</strong> Hey</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>P:</strong> sooo, you busy tonight?</em>
</p>
<p>You look around your living room for some reason like you're telling the phone uhhh no, does it look like I am? </p>
<p><strong>You:</strong> Nope, what's up?</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>P:</strong> wanna have that ice cream date? i'll provide the ice cream.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>You:</strong> Sure. Where, and when?</p>
<p>Papyrus sends you the place where you'll meet, and when, but after double checking the place you realize that this is a suburban area he's sending you to. Is Papyrus getting you to come to his house? No, there’s no way...right?</p>
<p>Wrong. </p>
<p>Papyrus does indeed send you to his house, or you’re hoping it’s his house since you’re knocking on the door of what has to be one of the biggest, nicest homes you’ve ever seen. This place is at least three levels with ascending stairs up to a small porch leading to double doors. The outside of the home is modern with stucco, and stone siding with a pretty little garden. This is definitely way more than your family could ever hope to afford. Thankfully, it does seem to be the place since after about a minute the door unlocks, and once opened there stands Papyrus, holding his niece to his chest. </p>
<p>“hey.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” you give him a grin, and enter the large foyer once Papyrus has moved aside. </p>
<p>Removing your shoes where the others are near the door, you turn back to Papyrus who’s already shut the door, and waiting for you, </p>
<p>“So, I’m a bit confused as to why I’m at your house?” you ask, sticking your hands into your jacket pockets as the two of you walk from the foyer into a lavish great room, and attached kitchen area. A small pug snoozes in a dog bed off to the side in the great room, and you'd love to pet him, but he seems content to sleep. Papyrus hums, </p>
<p>“cause i’m babysitting maris.”</p>
<p>You stop just beside the island where Papyrus took that picture with Sans yelling at him, </p>
<p>“Wait, did you call me here for ice cream, or to babysit your niece?”</p>
<p>“can’t it be both?” he tries, and you give him this look, making him fold, “okay, i called you to help me babysit. this is the first time they’ve left her with me alone! i don’t wanna fuck it up.”</p>
<p>“So, you called me?” you point to yourself, and he nods, </p>
<p>“well yeah, you said you have two younger brothers.”</p>
<p>He’s got you there, “Well, technically Felix can mostly take care of himself. He’s sixteen.” </p>
<p>“okay, but you helped take care of him when he couldn’t, yes?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah.” you admit, and he points with his free hand, </p>
<p>“see, perfect! it’s all wrapped up in a nice little package.” </p>
<p>Yeah, you don’t really think it is, but you’ll stick around anyway. This shouldn’t be too bad. Maris is pretty little, so you’re content that she can’t get into too much trouble. Pulling off your jacket, you sling it over a chair nearby, and go back to the kitchen where Papyrus is still waiting, </p>
<p>“Alright well, what’s her nightly routine?”</p>
<p>“no idea.”</p>
<p>“You live with her, how can you not know?”</p>
<p>“have you met sans? he has to control absolutely everything. he barely let me take her for the night. shiloh had to beg him.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t he trust you?” walking over, you smile at Maris who smiles back. You lift your hand up to allow her to grab your finger which she instantly does, “Hey, how’re you?” you coo to her, and she immediately makes a sort of babbling noise that has you chuckling. </p>
<p>“somewhat.”</p>
<p>You glance up at him from Maris to find him watching you thoughtfully as you play with his niece, “Somewhat? Either he trusts you, or he doesn’t.” you point out.</p>
<p>“i think he wants to trust me, but has trouble.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>He just shrugs. Figuring it’s a sore subject, you drop it in favour of paying attention to the baby you have on hand, “Well, did Shiloh, and Sans not leave instructions for you? If Sans is as controlling as you say he is then he must've.”</p>
<p>Papyrus points to the island where you can see a stack of papers most likely full of instructions, and even though you don’t know Sans all that well, you know it’s double sided. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m not reading through that.” you admit, and look back to Maris to say in a cooing voice, “I’m sure we can guess what needs to be done.”</p>
<p>“exactly. see, i knew you’d get me.”</p>
<p>You want to say it’s almost like you’re soulmates, or something, but decide it’s better not to. Instead, you ask, </p>
<p>“Has she been fed yet?”</p>
<p>He nods, “yeah, did that before you came. her high chair is a mess. i called dibs on not cleaning it, right squirt?” he asks Maris who just laughs at him, and reaches for his face, “you get me too.” he snickers. </p>
<p>“Guess that means, I better clean it.” you sigh, but smile. Papyrus waves his free hand, </p>
<p>“nah, don’t bother. even if you do it correctly, sans will say it’s wrong so better just to leave it for him.”</p>
<p>“Is that how you do most things?”</p>
<p>“pretty much.” he shrugs, and you’re starting to see why Sans was shouting at him in that picture, </p>
<p>“Well, okay what do you wanna do then?” </p>
<p>“could watch some movies downstairs? i have snacks hidden in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Somehow that doesn’t surprise you at all, “Okay, sounds good.”</p>
<p>He nods, and starts handing Maris to you, “here, you take her, and i’ll grab the snacks.”</p>
<p>That works for you. Easily taking Maris, you hold her to your hip, and let her rest her head against your shoulder. She makes some funny babbling noises, and grabs at your nose. She’s probably only really used to her mother’s nose seeing as Sans, and Papyrus don’t have any. Since you remember seeing the stairs leading down from earlier, you figure you can head that way, and Papyrus can meet you. However, you do call this out to him, </p>
<p>“You good if I just head downstairs?”</p>
<p>“yup.” he calls back, and figuring it was all good, you head for the stairs with Maris. </p>
<p>It wasn’t all good. </p>
<p>The moment you get downstairs, Maris starts moving her head around, looking for Papyrus, or that’s what you’re guessing. She starts whimpering, and you bounce her gently, </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s all good Maris.” you murmur softly, “Uncle Papyrus will be here in a moment. You’re okay.” </p>
<p>Despite your attempts to soothe, her whimpering slowly gets louder until finally she just starts wailing with big blue tears streaming down her cheeks. For someone who doesn’t have a set of lungs, she sure can scream. You try your best to calm her, but nothing seems to work, and as you’re about to go back to Papyrus wondering if you did something wrong, he appears in the basement carrying snacks. He calmly dumps them on the table, and walks over to you, </p>
<p>“aw jeez, i thought she was over this. hey squirt, i’m right here.” he reassures, but Maris is still wailing. </p>
<p>“Over what?”</p>
<p>“some baby monsters have a strong sense of stranger danger, and-”</p>
<p>“Oh, the soul signature thing.” you cut him off, surprising him, “I read it somewhere.” you call out over Maris’s wailing, “You’re a soul signature she recognizes, and I’m not. I took you out of her sight, and now she’s upset. Right?”</p>
<p>“yup, basically.” he offers to take her from you, and figuring that’s the best thing to do, hand her over. </p>
<p>It’s apparently not. No matter what Papyrus does, Maris won’t stop crying. She’s very upset that Papyrus was removed from her sight. It’s almost like she’s punishing him in a way, or maybe she’s upset about something else. Papyrus sets her on a soft looking blanket that’s on the floor nearby, and the two of you sit with her. Some of her toys are nearby, but she’s still just crying, and looking around. Maybe she misses her parents?</p>
<p>“There’s gotta be a reason.” you call out to Papyrus, </p>
<p>“well, obviously, but what is it cause i don’t know if i can take much more of her crying!”</p>
<p>“Sometimes babies just cry!” you try, and he shakes his head, </p>
<p>“maris isn’t a crier. she doesn’t do it that often.” </p>
<p>“How old is she?”</p>
<p>“about eight months.”</p>
<p>“I mean, she’s not even a year old yet. Maybe her crying phase is coming?”</p>
<p>“doubtful.”</p>
<p>“Hungry?”</p>
<p>“i fed her, remember? messy high chair?”</p>
<p>“Does she need her diaper changed?”</p>
<p>“she’s a skeleton chip, she doesn’t poop.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you don’t poop?” </p>
<p>“nope, and it’s probably not the best time for this!” he points out, and you realize he’s right. </p>
<p>Well, if it’s none of those things, then she’s just being fussy since you don’t think she’s sick, or hurt. Papyrus probably would’ve picked up on those things. Guess it’s time to pull out your secret technique to get a fussy baby to stop crying, although you don’t know if it’ll work on Maris, or not. </p>
<p>“Well, I can try one more thing.” you offer, and Papyrus just motions to his niece, </p>
<p>“by all fucking means.” </p>
<p>Moving, you lay yourself more onto your stomach, and prop yourself up on your elbows, putting yourself more her height. Inching in, you make a silly little face at her which gets her attention. She turns to you, still crying, and you tilt your head making another face. She tilts her skull. Wow, it’s working. Moving in, you blow a raspberry against her cheek which has her crying starting to die. You give her cheek a little kiss, and blow another raspberry. Her crying dies. As you keep doing this she starts to laugh instead of cry, and push on your face. You pretend to be thrown back each time, and come back to blow a raspberry against her cheek until finally she’s shrieking with laughter. </p>
<p>Now that she seems to be in better spirits, you finally pull back, and she smiles, grabbing at your nose again. Glancing at Papyrus, you find him giving you that thoughtful look again, </p>
<p>“What?” you ask, sounding clogged up since Maris has succeeded in grabbing your nose. </p>
<p>“how’d you know that’d work?” </p>
<p>You shrug, pulling Maris off your nose, and kiss her little hand, making her giggle more, “I didn’t. That just used to work on Jude, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“how old is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s ten.” you reply, sitting up now that Maris is reaching for some of the toys near her. </p>
<p>Papyrus nods, and doesn’t say anything else on the matter. You’re unsure why he asked, but maybe he was just curious, or maybe he just wants to get to know you. Either option, you’re not upset about since he’s taking time to learn more about you. </p>
<p>Eventually, the two of you get up from the floor with Maris, and migrate over to the couch where you put on a movie to watch. You figure an animated kids movie would be the best choice, which Papyrus agreed with. The last thing the two of you need is Maris crying again because of a loud noise, or something scary happening in a movie. She makes it most of the way through, but does end up falling asleep with you holding her against your chest. </p>
<p>You, and Papyrus finish the movie, and then take her up to bed. She doesn’t wake once as you lay her in her crib the way you’re supposed to, and Papyrus turns on the baby monitors, grabbing one while leaving the other. The two of you leave the room, shutting the door behind you. </p>
<p>As you’re heading downstairs, Papyrus murmurs, “thanks for the help.”</p>
<p>You chuckle, “No problem, although I believe I was promised ice cream.” you point out. Papyrus smirks back at you, and heads for the kitchen. </p>
<p>Following, you find him opening the freezer, and pulling out a tub of ice cream. He holds it up to you, </p>
<p>“does this work?”</p>
<p>“Perfectly.” </p>
<p>Papyrus shuts the freezer, and opens another drawer, grabbing two spoons. He rounds the counter, and hops onto a stool, setting the tub down before patting the stool beside him. Not waiting for another invitation, you hop up, and take one of the spoons he offers. Guess he’s not into using bowls which becomes evident when he takes the lid off, and just scoops himself some. </p>
<p>Shrugging, and deciding why not, you scoop up some yourself. It’s quiet for a few moments, as you, and Papyrus enjoy the ice cream plus hopefully each other's company. The more time you spend with him, the more you find you like him. He’s interesting, and you’re starting to realize he’ll make a cool friend. </p>
<p>“so, i’ve met your dad, and you’ve mentioned your brothers, but you’ve never said anything about your mother.” Papyrus suddenly points out, startling you from your thoughts. You hum, </p>
<p>“What about her?”</p>
<p>“where’s she?”</p>
<p>“Dunno, living her life without us. She left when Felix was three.” </p>
<p>“so, where’d jude come from?”</p>
<p>“My mom.” you reply, and take another scoop of ice cream. </p>
<p>“that’s a little vague.”</p>
<p>You point the spoon at Papyrus, “Why don’t we talk about your parents?”</p>
<p>Papyrus takes another scoop himself, “they’re dead.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Well, now you feel like an asshole. You wince, and immediately apologize, “Oh shit, sorry.”</p>
<p>“what for? i don’t remember them. the mother who gave birth to me died doing so, and my other mother just left, never coming back.” </p>
<p>“I just...Papyrus, that really sucks. I’m sorry.” and you are. You know what it’s like to have a mother leave like that. </p>
<p>“like i said, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>It grows quiet again as the two of you eat. You’re really amazed Papyrus just let you know all that, and figure if he’s willing to be open with you then you should do the same with him. The two of you are trying to learn as much as possible about each other after all. </p>
<p>“My Dad isn’t Jude’s biological father.” you admit quietly. Papyrus’s gaze moves to you, “Jude’s my half brother. My mom just...left him on our doorstep one day. Just dumped her kid. I remember answering the door, and finding him with this note. Dad read it, and just said nothing. All he did was pick up Jude, and started caring for him, like he did us when she left before. Dad adopted him, but Jude doesn’t know all this, so,” you meet his gaze, “don’t tell him.”</p>
<p>“i won’t.” he replies, quietly, “sides, it shouldn’t change anything. chris is his dad, and you’re his brother. blood doesn’t make a family.” he points out, and you find yourself smiling softly, </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>The two of you continue to enjoy your quiet moment of just eating ice cream, and enjoying each other’s company. This is nice. You even got to learn something about Papyrus tonight, and he got to learn something about you. This was the point of you two hanging out. To have fun, and learn about each other. Unfortunately, the good atmosphere the two of you have going changes drastically when you hear the front door opening, and shutting along with sounds of footsteps. Both you, and Papyrus turn around to find Sans, and Shiloh walking into the great room. The moment Sans spots you, he doesn’t look pleased, and stomps over. What’d you do? Do you just ooze piss off Sans juice, or something?</p>
<p>“WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?” Sans hisses at Papyrus who glances at you, then his brother. Shiloh is hurrying over after Sans, </p>
<p>“i invited him?”</p>
<p>“I TOLD YOU NO GUESTS WHILE YOU’RE WATCHING <em>MY</em> DAUGHTER!”</p>
<p>“when?”</p>
<p>“I LEFT YOU INSTRUCTIONS!” he points to the stack of papers, and you can tell he’s trying really hard not to raise his volume, knowing his daughter is asleep. </p>
<p>“oh, i didn’t read those.” </p>
<p>Holy shit, Sans looks like he’s gonna blow, and you have to fight the urge to move away. </p>
<p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T FREAKING READ THEM!” </p>
<p>“you left me a novel, so chip, and i just decided to wing it.” </p>
<p>Oh stars, why Papyrus? You hold up your hands, </p>
<p>“Oh, I’d love to be left out of this, please.”</p>
<p>Sans whirls on you, and points. Someone help, “OH, TRUST ME, I’D LOVE TO LEAVE YOU OUT OF THIS. I DON’T EVEN FRICKING WANT YOU HERE, SO IT’S IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO <em>SHUT UP</em>.” </p>
<p>“Sans that’s a little harsh.” Shiloh chastises, “I’m sure Paps didn’t even tell him we were gone when he invited him over.” you’re thankful she’s trying to defend you, but it doesn’t work. </p>
<p>“THEN HE SHOULD HAVE LEFT WHEN HE REALIZED MY BROTHER HAD FOOLED HIM!” </p>
<p>“look sans, maris is fine. she’s asleep in her crib upstairs, i got the monitor thingie right here.” Papyrus waves it, “what’s your damage?”</p>
<p>“MY DAMAGE IS YOU IGNORING ME WHEN I LEAVE INSTRUCTIONS FOR CARING FOR MY CHILD! YOU CAN’T JUST HAVE HIM OVER WHENEVER YOU PLEASE!” </p>
<p>Papyrus is becoming obviously agitated, “oh, but it was okay for you to have shiloh over whenever you pleased when we were living in the apartment regardless of how i felt about it? you never <em>once</em> asked how i felt about having her around all the time.”</p>
<p>“THAT WAS DIFFERENT!” </p>
<p>“how?” Papyrus stands, and towers over Sans who isn’t backing down. This is becoming increasingly more awkward as the two brothers fight. </p>
<p>You set your spoon down, and stand up as well, drawing the brothers attention, as well as Shiloh’s, </p>
<p>“Uh look, maybe I should just go. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”</p>
<p>“THAT WOULD BE BEST, CHRISTOPHER.” Sans growls, and Papyrus growls back, but says nothing. Instead, he stomps away to follow you after you’ve grabbed your jacket. </p>
<p>Quickly heading for the door, you swiftly slip on your shoes, and turn back to Papyrus who looks irked as hell. You give him a smile, </p>
<p>“Ice cream at my place next time?” you try, and that seems to soothe him a bit, </p>
<p>“yeah, you bet.” </p>
<p>“Great. I’ll text you, okay?”</p>
<p>He gives a strained smile, “yeah, sounds good.”</p>
<p>Giving Papyrus one last smile, you head out the door into the cool spring air. Well, that had been awkward, and you hadn’t guessed at all that’s how the evening would end, but for now you’ll assume that you and Papyrus are at least becoming friends. Sighing, you head for your car, jump in, and quickly start it to head for home. </p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>I listen as he starts his car. To how the engine roars to life, and how it slowly grows farther away until finally it’s gone along with my soulmate. Only then do I whirl, and head back to the kitchen where I find Sans still waiting with Shiloh, </p>
<p>“what the fuck, sans? rude much?”</p>
<p>“LANGUAGE! YOU BETTER NOT BE USING THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE AROUND MARIS!” </p>
<p>“i don’t give a shit about my language!” I stress, “you were just the biggest fucking asshole right then! you made him leave!” </p>
<p>“HE SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN HERE!” Sans snaps, and I have to resist the urge to strangle my older brother, </p>
<p>“you don’t get to make that choice!” I snap back, and Sans growls, </p>
<p>“I DO WHEN IT COMES TO MY DAUGHTER’S SAFETY!” </p>
<p>“she <em>is</em> safe! what? you think chip was gonna hurt her? he was great with her!”</p>
<p>“YOU CAN’T JUST HAVE HIM OVER WHENEVER YOU WANT!” </p>
<p>“oh, so like i said earlier, it’s okay for you to have brought shiloh around whenever you wanted, and have her invade our lives completely, but it’s not okay for chip to do the same? this is my house too!”</p>
<p>“SHE DIDN’T INVADE OUR LIVES! SHE’S MY SOULMATE!” </p>
<p>“and chip is mine!” I snarl back. </p>
<p>The room gets quiet as Sans, and I stare at one another for a moment before he whispers out, </p>
<p>“SO, I GUESS YOU’RE DONE CHASING AFTER MY SOULMATE, HUH?”</p>
<p>His words feel like a slap in the face, but I don’t show it as I glare at him. Shiloh decides this might be a good time to interject, but the damage is done, </p>
<p>“Look, maybe the two of you should back off before someone gets hurt.” she puts her hand on Sans’s shoulder, “Sans didn’t mean that Papy.” she tries, but I don’t want to hear it, </p>
<p>“sure.” I mutter, and move for the stairs, “i have no idea why i came home. it’s obvious you don’t want me here.” I’m not looking at Shiloh as I say this, but Sans. I never once thought it would be Sans who’d have the most trouble with me coming home. I figured it’d be Shiloh after all that happened, but no, it’s him. </p>
<p>Sans says nothing, and just stares at the wall ahead of him. Taking that as my answer, I walk away towards my room. No matter what Sans says after this, I’m going to remember tonight, and I’m going to remember his words. This is one thing, he can’t take back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apology Flavoured Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You feel bad over upsetting Sans, so you go apologize.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to my friends Nugget, and Lolli for reading over this chapter for any mistakes. You're amazing ❤❤</p>
<p><a href="https://https://psychedelicthomsternugget.tumblr.com//">PsychedelicThomsterNugget</a> <br/><a href="https://https://lollipopskele.tumblr.com//">Lollipopskele</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You feel bad over what happened with Sans. It was understandable that he'd be uncomfortable with a strange man in his house with his eight month old daughter, especially without his knowledge. Papyrus should've asked first, or you should've known better. You should've read the rules, and you don't know why you didn't. Breaking rules isn't the way you do things, and you're a bit worried that what happened might get back to your father somehow. You can't disappoint him. You can't. Not after what Will has done. </p>
<p>All of these feelings are what led you to be outside the Embassy building on your lunch hour today. It's only been a few days since the babysitting incident, but it's been weighing on your mind so much that you couldn't wait any longer to apologize to Sans. You knew he was Lieutenant of the Guard from an article you saw recently, so if he's anywhere today, he's here. </p>
<p>Steeling your nerves, you take a deep breath, and head inside. This is actually quite a grand building. You've only been here once or twice, but most of that was to update your permits for working on cars belonging to monsters. It was stupid that you needed a permit for that in the first place, but sometimes society is stupid. </p>
<p>Walking towards a counter nearby, you find an annoyed looking bear monster security guard. He doesn't say anything to you, and just raises his brow. Having guessed this would happen, you state your purpose. </p>
<p>"I was wondering if I could see Sans Serif, please?" </p>
<p>The bear hums, looking even more irritated, but still picks up the phone, and dials a number. It kind of seems like he's used to humans coming to look for Sans at this point. Might have something to do with Shiloh, but you're unsure, and it leaves you curious enough to listen to the one sided conversation. </p>
<p>"Hello, Lieutenant there's a human here to see-" </p>
<p>He stops talking, and you can hear a sort of snarky response coming from the receiver, but not what the person says. </p>
<p>"Yes sir, I know I-" </p>
<p>More snarling, snarky replies as the monster in front of you looks more, and more annoyed,</p>
<p>"Sir, it's not your fiancée!" he finally gets out, "It's some human male." the other line is quieter now, but you know Sans is talking. The guard looks at you, "His name?" </p>
<p>"Christopher." you whisper, </p>
<p>"Christopher." he repeats into the phone, "Yes sir...yes...understood." he hangs up, and jabs his thumb towards the elevator,</p>
<p>"Top floor, go straight after getting off the elevator. If you get lost from that, it's your fault." </p>
<p>"Got it." you murmur, "Thank you." </p>
<p>He just grunts in reply, and you hurry away towards the elevator. Quickly entering the machine, you let out a sigh of relief, and hit the number you need. The ride is quiet since you're riding alone, but it's still anxiety inducing since you know you're on your way to apologize to Sans. You even nearly jump when the machine dings to show you've made it to your destination. Sighing, you try to calm yourself, and follow the security guard's instructions which is to head straight. </p>
<p>It's actually a lot easier to find Sans's office than you figured. The thing is literally just straight ahead, and in the open. No wonder the guy downstairs said it would be your fault if you got lost. It really would've been. Tentatively, you stride over to Sans's office which is open, and when you peek in, can see Sans hunched over his desk working with these glasses on. You don't want to be caught being a creep, and staring, so you knock on the door frame. Sans doesn't bother looking up, and motions towards a chair in front of his desk, </p>
<p>"SIT." </p>
<p>Doing as you're told, you take a seat, and patiently wait. After about three, or four minutes, Sans puts down his pen, and sighs as he looks up at you, </p>
<p>"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"</p>
<p>Well, here goes, </p>
<p>"To apologize." </p>
<p>Sans blinks in surprise, and leans back into his seat, taking his glasses off. </p>
<p>"OH?" </p>
<p>You nod, "You were absolutely right that night." you can see him relax at your words, "I can't imagine how stressful it is to think your baby daughter was home with some strange man you barely know. It was incredibly inappropriate of me to stay, and I should've left once I realized you, or Shiloh weren't home. You were completely right when you said I should've left, and I'm extremely sorry that I didn't. I think…" you stop here, and think of what you want to say, but come up empty. Sighing, you murmur, "I just wanted to get to know him, but I should've also thought about your feelings too. I'm sorry, Sans." </p>
<p>Sans having listened to every word you said flips his glasses around in his hands as he thinks. Finally, he sighs softly, </p>
<p>"I CAN'T FAULT YOU FOR WISHING TO GET TO KNOW MY BROTHER, BUT YES, YOU SHOULD’VE LEFT ONCE YOU REALIZED MYSELF, OR SHILOH WEREN'T PRESENT. HOWEVER, I ALSO KNOW HOW HARD AN APOLOGY CAN BE, ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE LIKE ME." he sets his glasses down, "THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE THE APOLOGY, AND IT'S ACCEPTED. IT SHOWS A LOT ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER THAT YOU DID THIS." </p>
<p>You nod, "I really hope I can earn your trust someday." </p>
<p>Sans chuckles lightly, "IF PAPYRUS WERE AROUND, HE'D SAY GOOD LUCK WITH THAT." </p>
<p>"I'm tenacious." you smile, and that pulls an actual laugh from Sans, </p>
<p>"GOOD. BEING PAPYRUS’S SOULMATE, YOU'LL NEED IT." </p>
<p>You shift in your seat, "Yeah, about that?" Sans raises a brow, and you sigh. There's no easy way to broach this subject delicately, "Papyrus told me about the whole...Shiloh thing when we first met, but I don't know the full story." </p>
<p>He hums, "WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" </p>
<p>"That he was in love with her." </p>
<p>"I SEE." he leans forward, "HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?" </p>
<p>"I don't know?" you admit, "It feels...harder to get to know him because there's a wall there."</p>
<p>"UNDERSTANDABLE." he nods, "I WON'T TELL YOU ALL THAT HAPPENED AS IT ISN'T MY STORY TO TELL, IT'S PAPYRUS’S." you nod, "WHETHER HE CHOOSES TO TELL IT, OR LET IT BE FORGOTTEN IS HIS CHOICE." </p>
<p>"You're a good older brother." you blurt out without any warning, and seem to catch Sans off guard, his sockets widening a bit, "Sorry...just it's really obvious that you care about Papyrus a lot, and his privacy. I was kinda just wishing my own older brother was like you." </p>
<p>Sans taps his fingers on his desk, “I TRY, BUT I HAVE MY OWN FAILURES AS AN OLDER BROTHER. I’M NOT PERFECT, CHRISTOPHER. </p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone is.”</p>
<p>“TRUE.” he murmurs, “SO, WHAT <em>DO</em> YOU THINK OF PAPYRUS?” he asks with a raised brow, and you sort of stare at him having not expected this question, </p>
<p>“Um...he’s fun.” you settle with, “He also seems to have this uncanny ability to get me to do things I’m not supposed to do, and afterwards I’m left sort of stunned on why I did that.”</p>
<p>The whole time you’re talking you can see Sans’s smile grow until finally at the end, he laughs, </p>
<p>“YES, PAPYRUS HAS THAT ABILITY. IT’S SPECIAL TO HIM.” his grin stays as he finishes chuckling that out, “AS I’VE SAID BEFORE, GOOD LUCK.”</p>
<p>You’ll probably need that huh?</p>
<p>Your visit with Sans ends shortly after this as he gets a call that he has to take. He thanks you again for coming to apologize, and you leave to allow him to get back to work seeing as you need to get back to work yourself. However, just before you leave, he gives you a small piece of advice regarding Papyrus. It’s something you hadn’t thought of, but it’s definitely something you’ll try, but maybe not right this second. As you head back to work, you’re feeling really good about what happened, and figure everything would be okay now as you go about the rest of your day. </p>
<p>So wrong. </p>
<p>You’ve been home from work all of ten minutes when you get a phone call. Figuring it’s your Dad, you don’t bother looking at the caller ID, and just answer, </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“why’d you apologize to him? he was an asshole.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hello to you too, Papyrus.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“yeah, hi. why’d you apologize to sans? He didn’t deserve it.”</em>
</p>
<p>You move to your couch, and flop down onto it, “Because he was right Papyrus. I’m a strange man that was in his house with his daughter. That’s terrifying, and I should’ve left when I realized Shiloh, or him weren’t around.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“so? he didn’t need to be beyond rude to you. he coulda just explained that, but instead, he was a jerk!” </em>
</p>
<p>You’re a little confused on what he wants you to do, “So, what do you want me to do Papyrus?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“unapologize.” </em>
</p>
<p>You actually have to stifle your laughter here. He might not appreciate you laughing, but he’s being ridiculously cute right now, “I’m not going to unapologize.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“no, seriously unapologize. he’s so fucking smug right now, i can’t stand it. you’re my soulmate, you gotta be on my side here.”</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s not the way it works, dude.” you’re having trouble keeping your laughter under control, and it’s slipping through as you talk. </p>
<p>
  <em>“don’t laugh, i’m serious!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Papyrus-”</p>
<p>
  <em>“no, for real. he’s strutting around like he’s the king around here, feeling so damn vindicated, and-”</em>
</p>
<p>“Papyrus-” you try again, but no dice,</p>
<p>
  <em>“i’m sick of it, he’s so-”</em>
</p>
<p>“Paps!” you call out, and he suddenly gets quiet. Huh, that actually worked. Sans had mentioned that Papyrus would enjoy if you used his nicknames earlier, but you didn't actually think he was serious! Turns out, he was, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, and Sans, but I get the feeling it doesn’t have anything to do with me apologizing.”</p>
<p>Silence follows on the other end, and you sit up a little worried, although you’re unsure why. Eventually, Papyrus sighs, </p>
<p>
  <em>“i kinda fucked up a while back, and i thought sans had forgiven me for it. i thought he was fine with me coming back to live with him, and shiloh, but maybe...maybe he’s not. i think he realizes that he still doesn’t trust me, and i don’t know where to go with that.” </em>
</p>
<p>You can’t stop yourself, “What’d you do?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“...i kissed shiloh.”</em>
</p>
<p>Oh, dang. </p>
<p>You let out a whoosh of air, “I wanna say that’s not too bad, but uh...yeah that’s pretty bad.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“thanks.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p><em>“don’t be, you’re right.”</em> he sighs again, <em>“i just hate being here all the time now.”</em></p>
<p>You feel bad for him, stars, do you ever feel bad for him, and if this wasn’t so new, you’d probably offer to let him just move in with you, but you’ve only known the guy for a little bit of time. It’s way too soon for that. However, you can offer him one thing, </p>
<p>“Are you busy?” you ask, and he chuckles, </p>
<p>
  <em>“no, why?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I have ice cream, and I owe you some.” you offer, and it takes Papyrus all of five seconds to answer,</p>
<p><em>“where?”</em> </p>
<p>You give Papyrus your address, and the two of you say your goodbyes figuring it’d be a good bit of time before he got here, but nope. Papyrus surprises you once again by knocking on your door about ten minutes later. You seriously think it’s someone else, so when you open your door to find your soulmate there, you blink in surprise, and sort of stare. </p>
<p>“How’d you get here so fast?”</p>
<p>He smirks, “shortcut.”</p>
<p>You can see from here that there’s no car in your driveway, “What kind of shortcut?”</p>
<p>“the kind that allows me to get close enough so it was only a ten minute walk to your house.” </p>
<p>“Stars, can you teach me how to do that?” you chuckle, and step aside to let him in, </p>
<p>“dunno. might be something i can pass on later.” his smirk growing, as he enters your little home. </p>
<p>Papyrus looks around your small home, his smile softening, and you can see him visibly relax for whatever reason. You come up beside him, </p>
<p>"What's up?" you ask, moving away towards the kitchen. Papyrus hums and follows,</p>
<p>"this is you." </p>
<p>Having grabbed the ice cream from the freezer, you blink, and give him this look, </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"this place." he sits at your kitchen table with you following after getting two spoons, "i can just...tell it's yours." </p>
<p>"How?" you hand Papyrus a spoon, </p>
<p>"i just can." he grins, and you open the tub of ice cream, </p>
<p>"Cryptic. What else can you sense Mr. Voodoo Man?" you joke. </p>
<p>Papyrus chuckles, "hey don't be hatin' on voodoo, or someone is gonna get ya." </p>
<p>The two of you begin eating the ice cream, and like it was a few days ago, it's nice. You feel relaxed around Papyrus, you find you're enjoying spending time with him, and you like getting to know him. However, you are going to talk about something that'll have Papyrus probably getting a bit heated, </p>
<p>"So, about Sans," Papyrus makes an audible disgust noise at your words, but you keep going, "he didn't seem like he had an issue when I talked to him today. He even asked me how I felt about you, and stuff." </p>
<p>He stops, and trains his one good socket solely on you, "what'd you say?" </p>
<p>"That I think you're fun," he smiles, but you watch it die in a moment, "but that I feel it's harder to get to know you knowing the whole Shiloh thing weighs down on us." </p>
<p>He sighs, "course. probably shouldn't have told ya all that, huh?" </p>
<p>"I'm glad you did." you reassure, "It woulda been way shittier to find out later on, or stars forbid if we'd ended up dating, or something." </p>
<p>"oh ho, you wanna date me, now?" Papyrus smirks, his spirit sort of coming back, and you roll your eyes, </p>
<p>"I didn't say that, I said <em>if</em>." </p>
<p>"nah, you wanna date me." he teases, "you wanna hold my hand, and kiss my cheek~!" he starts to sing, and you find yourself laughing, </p>
<p>"Not anymore." </p>
<p>Papyrus gasps, "rejected after only a few minutes! how tragic, how lamentable!" he pitches his voice upwards, and let's it take on a more southern twang to it, "whatever will i do without my strong man here to protect lil ol' me? I'm just a vulnerable monster, love. you can't leave me!" </p>
<p>You're trying really hard not to laugh, but Papyrus is making it so hard right now, </p>
<p>"Guess, I have to take you back, don't I?" </p>
<p>"nah, changed my mind." his voice has gone back to normal, and pitched back to his low one which has you breaking. </p>
<p>You have to set your spoon down as you laugh, your hands covering your eyes. He's given you the damn giggles, and it's hard to stop once those have begun, </p>
<p>"You've given me the freaking giggles." you wipe your eyes, "How dare you." you're still coughing, and laughing. Papyrus is laughing with you, and once you've finally composed yourself a little, you cough once more, and wipe your eyes again, "Ah, you're cute." you say without thinking. </p>
<p>"am i now?" Oh, that's quite a smug smirk he's got, "how cute? i must know." </p>
<p>"You're gonna set me off again." you're trying not to giggle, but he's making it so hard, </p>
<p>"by my cuteness? oh my, it must be quite overwhelming. perhaps, i oughta help with that." </p>
<p>"How-" </p>
<p>You're cut off by Papyrus without warning, flinging ice cream at you by flicking it off his spoon. Gasping, you start snickering in your surprise, </p>
<p>"Did you just fling ice cream at me?" </p>
<p>"and what if i did?" </p>
<p>Oh, it's on. </p>
<p>You manage to surprise Papyrus when you literally grab a fist full of ice cream from the tub, and smoosh it in his face. Papyrus gasps, and stands up, with you following with a  cackle, </p>
<p>"Guess, I'll get a sweet revenge!" </p>
<p>"did you just make a joke?" Papyrus sounds gleeful, "also, it's on." </p>
<p>Your thoughts exactly.</p>
<p>You start running as Papyrus grabs some of the ice cream himself to toss at you. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you'd be throwing ice cream around your home, but here you are. This'll be a nightmare to clean up later, but you're having fun in the moment, and so is Papyrus which is good. After hearing him so down on the phone earlier, you're glad you can make him laugh. </p>
<p>Eventually though, the two of you end up laying on your living room floor, just covered in sticky ice cream. Yup, an absolute mess. You're both laughing, and breathing hard until Papyrus makes an uncomfortable grunting sound. You glance over at him, </p>
<p>"You okay?" </p>
<p>"yeah, i think i somehow got some ice cream in my bad socket. it stings." </p>
<p>You sit up, "The one behind the eye patch?" you look down at him as he takes said eye patch off, and you can see from here that yeah, he definitely got some in his eye, </p>
<p>"yeah, just uh...can i have a warm cloth to wipe this out?" </p>
<p>Nodding, you get up, and hurry for the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth from the linen closet, you run it under warm water, and ring it out, leaving it damp. Quickly going back to Papyrus, you find him sitting up wincing a bit, and sit down with him again, </p>
<p>"Here, let me. I'll be careful." you offer, holding up the cloth. </p>
<p>He nods, and gestures towards his eye, so you begin to very carefully wipe around his socket, eventually getting him to open it, so you can get all the ice cream. You never expected his bad socket to be so empty, and dark. It's like there was nothing there. No magic, no life, nothing. Just a void. </p>
<p>You also take this opportunity to just look at Papyrus's face. He's cute, you'll give him that, but you do wonder why his bones differ in colour from Sans’s. Maybe someday he'd tell you. As you're gazing at him, you startle when you feel Papyrus’s hand reach up to rest on yours. His scarred hand is warm, and rough from years of abuse Underground, but you can tell his bones are normally smooth, like porcelain. </p>
<p>"does it bother you?" he asks, his voice a soft whisper. You don't think he's playing anymore, </p>
<p>"Does what?" you ask, still gazing at him intently, </p>
<p>"my dead socket. i know it's ugly." </p>
<p>Your brows furrow in response. He thought you'd find it ugly? Why?</p>
<p>"Not at all." you reply, your voice soft like his, and once again curiosity gets the better of you, "How'd you lose it?" </p>
<p>Papyrus squeezes your hand, "someone who i thought was a friend took it from me." </p>
<p>You don't know why, but a sudden flash of anger flares in your stomach. Someone took his eye? Why? What purpose could they have for doing that? What's worse is it was someone he trusted! You can't-</p>
<p>"you're angry." </p>
<p>Coming back to your senses, you give him a puzzled look, </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"i feel it." he almost seems to be in slight awe, "i feel your anger." and then to himself, his gaze going to his own lap "is this what he always felt?" </p>
<p>You tilt your head, "Paps?" </p>
<p>His gaze snaps back to you, and you're about to ask him if he's okay, when a sudden banging on your door has you jumping. The moment the two of you were in is instantly gone, and you let out a breath you'd apparently been holding. You hand Papyrus the cloth, </p>
<p>"I better get that." </p>
<p>He nods, and starts wiping off the rest of his face as you head for the door. The person on the other side seems really impatient since the banging keeps getting more insistent as you head towards it, </p>
<p>"I'm coming!" you call out, and unlocking your door, you open it. You sigh at who you find there, and lean against the door frame, "Felix, not again, c'mon!" </p>
<p>Standing in your doorway is your sixteen year old brother. He's got an obvious forming black eye, a busted lip, and a bloody nose. Bruises are darkening all over his face, and you're so annoyed knowing what's happened. </p>
<p>"Hey, Chip-" he starts, and you cut him off, </p>
<p>"You got into <em>another</em> fight." </p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but-!" </p>
<p>"And now you're here, cause Dad will chew you out if he sees what's happened to your face." </p>
<p>Felix just shifts uncomfortably on your doorstep. This is something that happens often, and frankly, you're tired of it, but he's also your little brother. With an unimpressed sigh, you move aside, and gesture inside, </p>
<p>"Get in." </p>
<p>Felix beams, and without being told twice enters your home, but stops nearly immediately once he has. You're about to ask him what's the deal when he looks at you, and points to your living room, </p>
<p>"Who the fuck is this?" </p>
<p>Somehow, you'd forgotten about the fact that there's a six foot three monster in your living room. Whoops.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tea or Coffee?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You help out your brother before taking him home, and your father takes some time to chat with Papyrus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the fuck is this?” Felix repeats himself, still pointing at Papyrus, and leaving you scrambling to explain. </p>
<p>“This is Papyrus, he’s...my friend.” you decide on, and Felix raises a brow at you while motioning to your wrist, </p>
<p>“Papyrus as in <em>that</em> Papyrus?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” now you’re the one giving Felix a look as he sizes up your soulmate, who is still just sitting on the floor covered in ice cream. </p>
<p>Your younger brother Felix is a bit of an opinionated sort, and hard to impress. He’s sixteen, and thinks he knows better than everyone else as teenagers sometimes tend to think. You knew Felix would have his issues with Papyrus upon first meeting him, and would probably be really rude, but you could never expect what actually ends up coming out of his mouth. </p>
<p>Full on staring at Papyrus, Felix once again points at him, and speaks, but he’s addressing you, </p>
<p>“Why’s he look like a crack addict?”</p>
<p>“Felix!” you exclaim, completely baffled at his rude behavior, although you're unsure why. Felix constantly did things like this. Grabbing his arm, you get him to look at you, “What’s the matter with you? Dad raised you better, and I certainly helped raise you better! Apologize!”</p>
<p>However, your steam is somewhat lost when Papyrus chuckles. Glancing at him, you indeed find he’s laughing, and watching the two of you. Your thunder has been completely squashed, and you calm, but Felix evidently doesn’t appreciate his laughter like you do. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” he growls, and Papyrus stands, waving his hand, </p>
<p>“nothin’, jus’...” he tilts his head, and smirks, “that the best you got? kid, if the way my bones bothered me i woulda bleached them ages ago. if all ya got against me is my appearance, well that’s a win in my books.”</p>
<p>You can just see that Felix is about to explode, his face beginning to turn so red he’s resembling more of a tomato than a human. He’s never dealt well when people seemingly don’t seem to care, and throw back his insults. You're not even surprised since your brother is a known hothead, but figuring it’d be best that you stop this before an actual fight breaks out, you try to derail. </p>
<p>“Paps, could you do me a favour?” </p>
<p>Papyrus blinks, his blind socket now closed, and shrugs, “sure.”</p>
<p>You point to the small hallway just off the kitchen, “If you go through there, the first door on your right is a bathroom. Could you please grab the first aid kit under the sink while I get Felix seated?”</p>
<p>“sure.” </p>
<p>Papyrus with a nod, moves past you, and Felix. He goes in the direction you pointed out, while you drag your brother to sit on the couch, and hiss.</p>
<p>“You need to check your attitude Felix, or this is the last time I do this for you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like him!” your little brother hisses back, and you sigh. Exactly the reaction you were expecting. For once you’d like for not everything involving Felix to be a fight. </p>
<p>“And, I don’t care!” you retort in a hushed whisper, so Papyrus can’t hear, “I do like him, and that means you gotta be nice, or the two of us are gonna have a problem.”</p>
<p>Your brother huffs, and throws himself back into the couch, his arms crossed looking incredibly pissy. Let him. If he’s going to be this childish, and just immediately assume Papyrus is terrible, he can be a sulky boy for all you care. He’s being ridiculous, and you have absolutely no idea why he’s always like this when it comes to you getting new friends, or a partner. It’s tiring.   </p>
<p>Eventually, Papyrus returns with the medkit in tow, and hands it off to you. The tall skeleton monster plops down beside you, and you give him a smile along with a thanks. An endearing smile in return is your reward from him which you’re finding you like seeing more, and more. Opening the kit, you get Felix to turn towards you, and start disinfecting all the cuts on his face. Figuring your father would want to know later, you decide it best to ask Felix what the fight was about. </p>
<p>“So, what was the fight about this time?”</p>
<p>Felix remains tight lipped, so you get the feeling you know what. Recently, some kids at his school learned about Will, and what he’d done. They’ve been really nasty about it as kids can be, especially teenagers, and your brother had asked you not to tell your father about it. What Felix doesn’t know is that you did tell your Dad, but asked him to pretend you hadn’t. It’s better if Dad is watching out for any sort of indication that Felix is getting really bullied, and it’s not like you live at the house to watch out for it anymore. </p>
<p>“Was it about Will?” your voice soft, and Felix mutters, </p>
<p>“Wish they’d mind their own business.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah well, teenagers are shitty.” you chuckle, and poke his forehead, “Which you proved by getting into a fight over something petty.”</p>
<p>Felix smacks your hand away, but there’s little force behind it showing he means no harm, “Wouldn’t you fight if someone insulted me, or Jude?”</p>
<p>“I’d be upset, but I wouldn’t throw fists, Felix.” you point out, “Sometimes, walking away is the best option.” with a sigh, you move aside the medkit, having cleaned up your brother as best you can, “Listen Felix, right now you’re sixteen, and legally still a minor, but if any of the parents of those kids decide to press charges against you for assaulting their kids, you can legally be tried as an adult if they pressed for it.” Felix shifts uncomfortably, “Do you want to go to juvenile detention, or worse, prison because of a fight you could’ve been the bigger person about, and walked away from?” </p>
<p>“It’s easy for you!” Felix argues, “You’re used to always being perfect, and I’m not!” </p>
<p>You laugh, and feel Papyrus shift a bit beside you almost having forgotten he’s here too, “I’m not perfect Felix. I mess up a lot, but I do try to own those mistakes when they happen.” you once again playfully poke his forehead, “Can you?”</p>
<p>Your brother just lets you poke his forehead, and sulks. He knows you’re right, he just doesn’t want to admit it. It has you smiling softly, endearment welling inside you for your younger brother in front of you, nostalgia of all the other times this has happened entered your mind to stay for a bit. While it annoys you each time, you are somewhat pleased that Felix knows he can come to you when he’s in trouble. He may be brash, a hothead, and rude, but he’s still your brother, and you love him. Felix eventually shifts, but continues pouts on the couch until finally Papyrus speaks up, </p>
<p>“i used to give my older brother hell, heck i still do.” your gaze moves to him as does Felix’s, “s’kinda the job of a little brother in a way, but i do know one thing,” he leans forward around you to look at Felix a bit better, “i’ve never done wrong by takin’ sans’s advice, and honestly, listenin’ to sans definitely saved my life.” </p>
<p>You expect Felix to be angry, and to snap at Papyrus, telling him he doesn’t care what he thinks, but instead you’re pleasantly surprised. Felix instead watches Papyrus for a few moments, before finally his attention turns to you, and he murmurs, </p>
<p>“Sorry, Chip.” </p>
<p>A sudden proudness wells inside you for your little brother, along with a feeling of overwhelming gratitude to Papyrus who seems to have gotten through to Felix somehow. Unfortunately, that’s all ruined by Felix not even a moment later, </p>
<p>“I still don’t like you.” he glowers at Papyrus who in turn starts laughing. You on the other hand, just sigh, and throw your head back against the sturdy couch before laughing. </p>
<p>“s’fine kid, i ain’t too fond of you either.” Papyrus snickers out, and Felix nods, </p>
<p>“Mutual dislike?”</p>
<p>“mutual dislike.” Papyrus coughs, still laughing a little, his socket scrunched up in his mirth. It’s a cute look for him. Although, you wish this hadn’t come on the tails of the two of them deciding they disliked one another. Somehow, that’s going to lead to shenanigans, you just know it. </p>
<p>“Well, mutual dislike aside,” you shake your head, “I better get you home, Felix. Dad’ll be worried.”</p>
<p>“Can’t I stay here?” he whines in a pleading manner, and you stand up, </p>
<p>“Nope. We’re owning our mistakes, right?” you stretch out, your spine popping a little, and turn to Papyrus to find him watching you rather intently. Huh, that’s interesting. You’re not sure what you’ve done, but you’re not going to bring attention to whatever that is, and instead say, “You’re welcome to come with if you’d like?”</p>
<p>“sure, got nothin’ better to do.” he stands up as well, letting his hands come to rest in his hoodie pockets. </p>
<p>“You guys are still covered in ice cream.” Felix points out with a raised brow. Looking down at yourself, you find that yup, he’s right. Still covered in ice cream. What a fashion statement! </p>
<p>“Uh, maybe we better clean up first.” you decide, and move to grab some rags to get this done. </p>
<p>Felix unhappily gets dragged in to help the two of you out, despite the fact that he wasn’t part of the ice cream fight at all which he reminded you of every two minutes. Many hands make light work after all, you keep reminding him to which he’d just grumble, and keep cleaning. Once your home has been cleaned, you end up changing your clothes, and give Papyrus a hoodie to borrow since most of the ice cream ended up on his sweater. It’s a pretty oversized one, even for him, but it does in a pinch. You have to admit, he looks cute in it with the material sorta drowning him a little.</p>
<p>Gathering your little brother once dressed, the three of you having now finally finished cleaning up the remnants of the ice cream fight, all pile into your car to head to your father’s. Luckily, it’s only a short distance away which saves you from the snide comments being passed back, and forth between your two passengers. They don’t even really seem to mean the things they say, and eventually it just turns into them passing insulting names back and forth. It’s probably the most ludicrous conversation you’ve ever been privy to, and hopefully one you don’t remember as a lot of the names they’re calling one another are frankly, extremely disgusting. You don’t know if you could be more thankful than you are the moment you pull into your father’s driveway. No more must you listen as they call each other soggy crackers, or toe milk. Absolutely foul.</p>
<p>Parking, and shutting your car off, you immediately get out hoping they get the hint that you’re done with whatever this is. It seems to work since both are silent as they exit the car, and follow you to the front door, although for Felix it must feel like a last march. Dad is not going to be happy about him getting into another fight. This is his third one this month alone. </p>
<p>Reaching the door, you don’t bother knocking, or ringing the doorbell, and instead just walk in calling out, </p>
<p>“Hello?” </p>
<p>The response you get is instant, </p>
<p>“Chip!” </p>
<p>You smile hearing your youngest brother call for you from the kitchen, and are not surprised to see him hurry through the doorway towards you not a moment after. Bending down, you pick him up into a hug as he reaches you, making him laugh. </p>
<p>“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” you ask him. He shrugs still being held by you,</p>
<p>“Gettin’ by.” he glances at Felix, and sees his beat up face. Jude helpfully tries to poke him, “What happened to you?”</p>
<p>Your youngest brother Jude was only ten years old, and a sweet boy. He’s always been that way, and even his soulmate tattoo which he’d only received last month reflected that. The words, “<em>You’re really sweet, thank you.</em>” are now etched onto his right calf. However, that doesn’t mean he won’t still antagonize Felix whenever he gets the chance which is what he’s trying to do right now. Felix responds by smacking Jude’s hand away. </p>
<p>“Piss off, Jude.”</p>
<p>“Hey, watch it.” comes Dad’s voice as he enters the living room area you’re in just next to the door, “I don’t like when you’re like that with Jude, Felix.” </p>
<p>Setting Jude down, you can see Felix shifting awkwardly, especially now that your father has caught sight of his face, and is sighing. </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“...Got into a fight.” Felix mumbles, glancing at his feet. Dad hums, </p>
<p>“And you immediately went to Christopher, as you usually do.” Walking over, your father pats your cheek in an affectionate manner, “Thank you, Christopher. You shouldn’t have to do that, but you do.” you can see his eyes flicker over your shoulder, “Even when it appears your boy is over.”</p>
<p>Gaze moving to behind you, you’re met with the sight of Papyrus amusedly watching everything. Flushing slightly, you turn back to your father, </p>
<p>“We’re just friends, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Still your boy Christopher.” he chuckles, and pats your cheek again then nods to Papyrus, “Would you like to come in to have a coffee, or tea?”</p>
<p>“sure.” Papyrus nods back, “wouldn’t mind that.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, come on in then.” Dad smiles, and urges you all to take your shoes off. </p>
<p>Felix just huffs, and kicks his sneakers off, stomping towards the hallway to go to his room. However, before he leaves, Dad calls out, </p>
<p>“You’re grounded for a week. We’ll talk about what that means later, Felix.”</p>
<p>Your brother groans loudly, his head thrown back, but he doesn’t say a word against your father’s decision, and just heads into his room, slamming the door as he goes. Sighing again, Dad shakes his head while he motions into the house, </p>
<p>“Sorry about that, Papyrus. He’s a good boy, but he’s got a fierce temper.”  </p>
<p>“doesn’t bother me.” Papyrus responds, following you, and your father to the kitchen, “my brother’s got a temper of his own.”</p>
<p>Yeah, he does, although a scary thought enters your mind hearing that. What if you haven’t really experienced Sans’s temper? You shudder at the thought which Jude catches having followed you all to the kitchen, </p>
<p>“You cold?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Just had an unpleasant thought.”</p>
<p>That seems to pacify Jude as he goes, and hops up onto one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Papyrus sits beside him, but you go to help make the drinks without even thinking about it. Dad catching you doing this just raises a brow, and points towards the table to the other seat beside Papyrus. </p>
<p>“Sit.”</p>
<p>That’s twice you’ve heard that today. </p>
<p>Sheepishly, you rub the back of your neck, and nod, backing off until you reach the table. Taking a seat, you watch as your father easily moves around his kitchen, </p>
<p>“So, what’ll it be boys? I know Jude wants hot chocolate since he’s decided to join us,” your youngest brother is bouncing in his seat happily, “but what do you two want?”</p>
<p>Papyrus props his head up onto his hand that’s leaning on the table, “actually, hot chocolate sounds good.”</p>
<p>Jude looks really excited that Papyrus wants the same thing as him which bodes well for your younger brother’s opinion on your soulmate. While it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he wasn’t fond of Papyrus, you still want your family to like him. You’re having fun with Papyrus, and expect him to be around a lot, so it would suck if your family disliked him.</p>
<p>Dad nods, and turns to you for your drink. Not wanting your father to have to make multiple different drinks, you decide, </p>
<p>“Yeah, same here.”</p>
<p>Papyrus gives you that funny look, and you’re suddenly reminded that he knows when you’re lying which is even more evident when he hums, </p>
<p>“lying.”</p>
<p>Dad stops, and turns to look at you. Shit. Jude on the other hand is just in absolute awe, while your father has that raised brow again, </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Papyrus points to you, while looking at Dad, “he’s lying.” he taps the side of his skull, “special ability. i can tell when others lie.” </p>
<p>“Kinda like a superhero!” Jude tries to helpfully add his love for heroes coming through, but that just has Papyrus smirking, and moving to glance at him, </p>
<p>“i’m probably more of a villain kid, but i’ll take the compliment.”</p>
<p>Jude smiles, and you seriously want to address that villain comment, but Dad leaning against the counter, his arms crossed as he stares at you distracts you. He doesn’t look happy, </p>
<p>“So, why are you lying then Christopher?”</p>
<p>You’re very on the spot now, and Jude definitely doesn’t help, “Yeah, Chip, why you lying?”</p>
<p>Shifting a bit awkwardly, you stare past your father instead of at him. You don’t like making him feel disappointed in any way, and it’s obvious here that he’s displeased with your lie. Part of you is upset with Papyrus for calling you out. It wasn’t even his business, but the second you think that, you know it’s unfair of you. Unworthy. He’s only trying to help, or at least that’s what you’re hoping because it really could be going the other way with him trying to embarrass you, but you don’t think he’s that cruel. </p>
<p>“I just...didn’t want you to have to make a bunch of different drinks, Dad.” you mumble, and Dad without a word, or making any sort of face just turns around to continue making the drinks. He doesn’t even ask what you really want, but keeps going. </p>
<p>You glance at Jude, and Papyrus, but neither meet your eye, and instead are also watching what your father does. Guess everyone is a bit perplexed as to what Dad is doing. Eventually though, he turns around, walks over, and places cups of hot chocolate in front of Jude as well as Papyrus. When he gets to you, he places a cup of tea before you which is exactly what you’d wanted. It’s even your favourite kind. </p>
<p>Pulling the hot mug towards you carefully, you stare at it as you ask, “How’d you know?”</p>
<p>Dad chuckles, and ruffles your hair before sitting down with his coffee, “You’ve always loved tea ever since you were a little boy. You used to drink it with your mother, and that’s probably why you like it so much.”</p>
<p>Well, you might not like it so much after hearing <em>that</em> story, but you’re still going to drink this tea. It’ll be delicious regardless, even if it’s now steeped in the betrayal that was your mother’s departure. </p>
<p>“So, Papyrus,” Dad begins, settling into his seat with his hot beverage, “What do you do?”</p>
<p>Papyrus twirls the spoon in his drink, “couple of things. got a few jobs.” </p>
<p>“What are they?” Jude asks, curiously. You’re pretty sure if you, or your father had asked this question, Papyrus would’ve brushed you off, but Jude asking is a whole other ball game. </p>
<p>“well, i work at a gas station for one, just part time, and sometimes i get a few smaller jobs given to me by the royal scientist undyne, usually when i owe her a favour.” </p>
<p>“You know the royal scientist?” you ask, incredulously. Papyrus chuckles, </p>
<p>“sans is the lieutenant, so he’s close to alphys who’s captain remember? makes sense for us to also be close to undyne too who’s the royal scientist,” he takes the spoon out of his drink, and sets it to the side, “lastly, i write.” </p>
<p>“Do you? What do you write?” Dad asks, glossing over the whole royal scientist thing. </p>
<p>“mostly horror mystery. i like me some paranormal weirdness.” </p>
<p>“Published anything we should know of?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, “nah, not yet. working on it though.”</p>
<p>“Christopher,” you turn your attention to your father, “Laney still works in publishing right?” you nod while he takes a sip of his coffee, “Why not give what Papyrus has to her?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t exactly live in Ebott anymore, but yeah I can do that. She probably knows a publishing company here she can pass it on to.” you reply, and watch as Papyrus grows more curious at your words. </p>
<p>“who’s laney?” he asks, and Jude helpfully answers.</p>
<p>“She’s Chip’s best friend who used to live next door.”</p>
<p>“Laney moved away when she went to school, and got a job.” you add, “I talk to her every once in a while.”</p>
<p>“cool. well, if you wanna give it to her, i ain’t gonna say no.” </p>
<p>You smile, “Just send it to me, and I’ll make sure she gets it.” It’s not like you’re pleased over the fact that this will cause you, and your soulmate to interact more. Nope, not at all. This smile is purely innocent.</p>
<p>Papyrus smiles back, which has yours growing a little more, “thanks.” </p>
<p>Picking up your tea to cover up for how happy you are, you take a sip of the warm, sweet drink, savouring the taste on your tongue as your father continues to ask questions of Papyrus. </p>
<p>“So, about the royal scientist thing,” oh, guess he didn’t gloss over it, “doing jobs for her must mean you’re pretty intelligent.”</p>
<p>“i get by.” Papyrus chuckles, and Dad hums, </p>
<p>“You like science?”</p>
<p>“sure, it’s cool. got a PhD in chemistry, so it’s probably a good thing i like it.” </p>
<p>You immediately choke on your drink hearing that, making Jude laugh, and your father begins to thump your back to help once you start coughing. </p>
<p>“You have a PhD?” you cough out, and Papyrus nods, “Why are you working at a gas station? Shouldn’t you be up at the University, or in a lab, or something?”</p>
<p>“nah, that sounds like a lot of work, and besides, i’d rather work part time so i can write my book.”</p>
<p>That makes sense, but you’re now left wondering just how smart Papyrus is. PhD’s take time, and are nothing to sneeze at, but he seems so casual about it. Like it was the easiest thing for him to get, and maybe it was. You don’t really know much about him, or not as much as you thought. Maybe he’s really a genius, and you’re just this idiot he’s soulmates with. You knew you weren’t stupid by any means, and could’ve gone to University yourself if you’d tried, but maybe compared to him, you’re a moron. Small feelings of inadequacy, and anxiety over whether you’re smart enough for Papyrus start surfacing along with intense jealousy. Envy washing over you knowing Papyrus was able to go to school like that, get a PhD, and how you couldn’t. Trying to cover your insecurities you’re feeling at the moment, you take another sip of your drink as Jude asks.</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>If your mouth wasn’t full of tea, you’d tell Jude that might be a rude question, but Papyrus doesn’t seem to mind, and just answers easily, </p>
<p>“i’m 500 exactly, kiddo.”   </p>
<p>This time you don’t choke on your drink so much as spit it everywhere. Those insecure feelings drift away as you begin to focus on what your soulmate just said. Jude shrieks with laughter at your blunder while your father grabs the tea from your hand, and sets it on the table, pushing it away from you. </p>
<p>“Maybe you oughta not drink that while we ask Papyrus questions, Christopher.”</p>
<p>That’s probably a good idea. You’re bright red in the face as you get up to grab a cloth to clean up your mess. Five hundred! He’s <em>five hundred</em> years old! That’s insane! You get the cloth from the sink, and begin wiping up the spit tea, your own age running through your mind, and the difference between yours and Papyrus’s. It’s big. No, not just big, gigantic. Talk about an age difference. Is that weird in monster standards? You know it is in human ones, so is this weird, or no? Apparently, your younger brother doesn’t seem to think so.</p>
<p>“I’m 10.” Jude tells Papyrus nonchalantly, drawing your focus from your new insecure thoughts, “I actually just got my soulmate tattoo last month. You wanna see?”</p>
<p>Again, you go to tell Jude he doesn’t need to do that, but Papyrus surprises you once more by laughing, </p>
<p>“yeah, lay it on me kid.”</p>
<p>With a bright smile, Jude lifts his right pant leg to his knee, and shows off the words now etched onto his calf. Papyrus hums, and smiles, </p>
<p>“that’s a good one. your soulmate sounds nice.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Jude fixes his pants, his eyes shining, “What does yours say? Chip didn’t tell us what he first said to you, and we only know what his says cause it’s on his wrist.”</p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>You can see Papyrus’s smirk growing, and try to derail, “Uh, Jude it doesn’t really...we don’t have to uh…” you can’t think of an excuse, and Papyrus knows it, his smirk turning your way, </p>
<p>“we don’t have to, what, sandwich king?” </p>
<p>Your father snorts into his drink, while Jude begins giggling uncontrollably, “Sandwich king?” your little brother giggles out. Stars help you. </p>
<p>“yes, sandwich king. for you see young jude, my soulmate tattoo which is on my femur, so i can’t show you, says “sandwich king at your service” and i wear it with pride.” </p>
<p>Well, at least he wears it with pride. Jude on the other hand may be dying, his laughter filling the kitchen, and it doesn’t help that Dad is joining in, </p>
<p>“Christopher, I have to ask why you thought that was a good thing to say.” Dad chuckles out, and you kind of want to hide in a hole. </p>
<p>“I don’t know! It wasn’t my most eloquent moment, okay? We were in a sandwich shop, and I panicked. He told me his name, and it was sort of like oh, he’s my soulmate, don’t fuck it up.”</p>
<p>“So, you went with sandwich king at your service?” Dad is still laughing, and you really need to go jump into a hole right this second. This can’t be happening. What’s worse is that Papyrus looks so damn proud. Absolute traitor. This is payback for the apology to Sans, it has to be. Papyrus looks too damn smug for it not to be. </p>
<p>It ends up taking your father, and Jude ages to calm down, it was supposedly just that funny to them. You let them get it out of your system, taking solace in the fact that at least Felix doesn’t know. Eventually the two of them calm enough so the four of you can begin talking again. Thankfully, now that the sandwich king stuff is out of the way, the rest of the conversation is nice, and hopefully never has to be brought up ever again. Ever. You are happy though that your father is taking such an interest in Papyrus, and Jude seems super taken with him. He definitely thinks your soulmate is incredibly cool, and you just know he’ll be begging to see him again sooner rather than later. </p>
<p>Soon enough though, it gets late, and Jude needs to get to bed as he has school tomorrow. He’ll be starting a new one, having to unfortunately transfer in the middle of the year after an unfortunate incident at his old school. He’s not letting it get him down though. You, and Papyrus stick around long enough so you can see him off to bed, then go to head out, but not before your father pulls you into a hug. </p>
<p>“Thank you for taking care of your brother today, Christopher.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Dad. It’s not a problem, it’s kinda my job as a big brother after all.”  </p>
<p>“It’s not, but I appreciate it, son.” he pulls back, and pats your cheek in his affectionate manner, “I’ll see you soon. I love you, Christopher.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Dad.” you murmur softly. </p>
<p>With a nod, and a smile, Dad glances over at Papyrus. He holds out his hand to the skeleton, who takes it without hesitation, </p>
<p>“Normally, we’re a very hugging family here, Papyrus. However, I also know that can be weird in the beginning, so just know the next time we meet, we’ll be parting with a hug instead of a handshake.” </p>
<p>Papyrus smirks, “that’s fine by me, chris.” </p>
<p>Another nod from your father, “Excellent.” </p>
<p>Giving one last goodbye to your Dad, the two of you head out, and into your car so you can take Papyrus home. It literally only takes you about five minutes before you’re opening your mouth to apologize for how enthusiastic your family was. Which was probably for little reason as Papyrus seems pretty hard to offend.  </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“for?” Papyrus responds immediately. You glance at him out of the corner of your eye to see him leaning against the door a bit, </p>
<p>“My family. They get excited sometimes, and they like you, so they’re excited.”</p>
<p>Papyrus stops leaning, to shift his attention fully onto you, “that doesn’t require an apology, you know. they’re nice.”</p>
<p>“I just worried they were overwhelming.” </p>
<p>“you’re doing it again.”</p>
<p>“Doing what?”</p>
<p>“putting others before yourself. you did it earlier with your dad too. you wanted tea, but asked for hot chocolate cause you didn’t want to put him out, but it was such a meager thing that of course he’d do it.” Papyrus pulls out this old zippo lighter from his pocket, and starts flipping it in his fingers, “you sacrifice every ounce of happiness to make others happy instead.” </p>
<p>“So?” you grumble, knowing he’s called you out perfectly. </p>
<p>“so, don’t you dare do that to me.”</p>
<p>Stopped at a red light, you turn to look at him, finding him already looking at you. He’s got this firm expression on his face, and you know he’s not playing right now. </p>
<p>“i take care of my own happiness, chip,” he lets his expression relax, and smiles a little, “you take care of yours, okay?”</p>
<p>“I…” you start, but with the light turning green, you cut yourself off to start driving again. The fact that he’s so concerned about you touches you. You know your family cares about you, but they do need things from you. Papyrus on the other hand needs nothing from you other than your company it seems, and that is a bit of a novelty to you. The only other person you had that with was Laney, and it’s been ages since you’ve seen her, so to have someone else like that in your life warms your soul. It has him becoming more endeared to you just knowing you’ll hopefully be able to relax around Papyrus, and just get to have fun with him. Realizing, a few minutes down the road that you still haven’t answered your soulmate, you murmur, “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Papyrus smirks, “good.”</p>
<p>For some reason your heart flutters from that simple word, and smirk. Heat creeps up onto your cheeks, and you focus back on the road, wanting to hide from how flustered you feel. Why did that fluster you so much? Was it because of the implications that Papyrus would be around more? You’re seriously unsure, but do know that it’d be good for Papyrus not to catch you being so embarrassed as the teasing would be fierce. Maybe a change in conversation would assist in that, and you know just what to say. </p>
<p>“So, you're old as hell.”</p>
<p>With a slight sputtering, Papyrus begins laughing boisterously. The sound filled your small car, and in time he began wheezing a little. You’re actually feeling a bit proud if you’re honest for getting him to laugh so hard. </p>
<p>“ah, yeah i am.” he chuckles out, “by humans standards.”</p>
<p>“You’re not old by monster standards?” </p>
<p>“nah, i’m like mid to late twenties by monster standards.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m human, so still dusty to me old man.” you smirk, which Papyrus matches, </p>
<p>“pfft, sans is older.”</p>
<p>“Epic old man for him then.”</p>
<p>Another loud bark of laughter from Papyrus has you laughing this time. He wheezes out, </p>
<p>“fuck, please call him that, and please let me be there. i need to see his face.”</p>
<p>“Ah, someday. Maybe when your brother doesn’t scare the pants off me.” you laugh back, making a turn, beginning to near his house. A sort of sadness creeps in that this hangout would be over soon.  </p>
<p>“saucy.” Papyrus teases, and asks, “you actually scared of sans?”</p>
<p>“A little.” you admit, still smiling, “I don’t think he likes me a lot.”</p>
<p>“nah, he likes you, especially after the apology he didn’t deserve.” </p>
<p>“Paps, we’re not getting into that again.” </p>
<p>“fine, fine.” Papyrus sighs, dramatically, “still can’t believe you did that though.”</p>
<p>“He was right though Paps, and I’m sure my Dad would’ve been the same way with me, and my brothers if some strange person was in our house when we were little.” you turn into his gated community, stopping at the gate, but once the guard sees Papyrus, he opens it without a hassle, “Imagine if Maris was your daughter. How would you feel?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Paps?”</p>
<p>“i don’t like that question.” he pouts, making you laugh breathily, </p>
<p>“Because you know I’m right?”</p>
<p>“yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” you say just as you pull into Papyrus’s driveway, putting your car into park, and sigh, the sadness over reaching your destination washing over you, “I had fun.” your voice goes quiet as you stare up at the big house, your soulmate calls home. </p>
<p>“me too.” he responds, “we can do it again soon though. you got my number, and i got yours.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” </p>
<p>It really does. </p>
<p>Papyrus is seriously endearing himself to you more, and more. He’s fun, and you’re beginning to really like having him as a friend. Plus, he seems to be intent on making sure you take care of yourself, and maybe that’s something you need in your life right now. He’s not wrong when he says you put everyone’s needs before your own, but it’ll be a tough habit to break. </p>
<p>Hearing the seatbelt click, you glance over at Papyrus, finding him getting ready to leave. He grabs the bag with his dirtied clothes, and sets it in his lap to turn his attention to you, </p>
<p>“i’m probably gonna steal this hoodie you know. i’m quite the little thief.” he pulls a bit of the hoodie away from him to emphasize.</p>
<p>“Is that so? I’m sure I can weasel it back from you somehow.”</p>
<p>“hoho, i look forward to seeing that.” he smirks, opening the door, and getting out. He sort of just stares at you from the open door for a moment, like he’s debating on whether to say something. Eventually, he decides since he murmurs, “papy.”</p>
<p>You tilt your head, confused, “What?”</p>
<p>“you can use that nickname. paps is one, but...i like when papy is used too.”</p>
<p>You smile at him, “I’ll remember that.”</p>
<p>“good.” he smiles back, “later chip.”</p>
<p>As he’s shutting the door to your car, you call out, “Bye, Papy.”</p>
<p>You watch as his smile widens just as the door shuts. He turns, and heads for the front door with your eyes following the whole time. You make sure he gets himself inside, and once he has, you back out of the driveway to head for home. The whole drive home, you can’t stop smiling, just one thought on your mind. </p>
<p>Papy, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Swinging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You run into Papyrus at the park with a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long with the update! This chapter battled me, and I'm very focused on Making A Monster for some reason, and I usually try to write what I'm inspired with most at the moment so I at least end up writing a little. Thanks for waiting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You frequently babysat your little brother. It was a great way you could help your father, and it allowed you to spend time with Jude. Since Felix was old enough to mostly care for himself, you didn't really have to babysit him anymore, but Jude still needed some supervision. You never minded providing that. Which is why today, you're heading to the park with your youngest brother. Dad had some things he needed to do, and Felix was out with friends, leaving you to care for Jude, but happily so. </p>
<p>Jude was always excited to be with you, and he was pumped about going to the park. It was nice enough outside that the two of you could go, and enjoy it. Luckily, the park was even close enough that the two of you could walk. It was perfect. Along the way though, it seems Jude has a few questions for you.</p>
<p>"Is Papyrus your boyfriend?" </p>
<p>You nearly choke hearing those words, but just manage to refrain,</p>
<p>"What? No, we're just friends. Why did you think that?" </p>
<p>"The way you look at each other." Jude tells you matter of factly with this sort of air of wisdom that’s impossible for a ten year old to have. It makes you smile, </p>
<p>"Is that so? How do we look at one another?" </p>
<p>"Like boyfriends do." </p>
<p>"And how do boyfriends look at each other?" </p>
<p>"Like they’re in love.”</p>
<p>Of course. You should have expected that answer. It would be mean to laugh, so you stop yourself from doing so, but your smile is incredibly wide as you throw your arm around your little brother’s shoulders, and draw him close. </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Well, I’m afraid we’re just friends for now.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“We’re just getting to know each other right now. Maybe someday we’ll be together, buddy.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>You ruffle his hair with the arm around his shoulders by raising your hand a bit, “Yeah, why’s that?”</p>
<p>Jude beams up at you, “I like Papyrus! He’s cool!”</p>
<p>This time you do laugh. Thankfully, Jude takes that well, and just keeps smiling until you’ve composed yourself as the two of you reach the park entrance. </p>
<p>“He is cool, you’re right.” you cough out, your cheeks hurting from your smile. You really do have a lot of fun when you’re with Jude. </p>
<p>Your younger brother now satisfied with his array of answered questions allows the two of you to enter the park with laughter, and big smiles. Earlier, you’d asked what he wanted to do at said park, and he’d expressed wanting to play some form of catch, or frisbee, so you’d packed a few different items along with snacks into your bag. This way Jude can have his choice. Walking through the lush greenery the park had to offer, you search for the perfect spot where you won’t be in anyone’s way. It can be difficult sometimes, especially in this park as it’s particularly popular, and you’d never want to be somewhere where you could accidentally smack someone with a ball, or frisbee. That’d be a nightmare. </p>
<p>During your grand search, you do come upon a more secluded area that you think may be the perfect place you’d been on the hunt for where you, and your brother can play. However, there are a few people milling about, but not so many that you’d have to worry about whacking them, or tackling them accidentally like a linebacker when you went hurrying for the ball. It’s expected for people to be at the park, and all over. What’s not expected was for you to know one of them. Jude notices him at the same time you do, and you watch him get visibly excited. </p>
<p>“Papyrus!” he calls out with a wave, the tall skeleton monster easily hearing him, and turning in your direction. You can see his frown turn into a smile, and you’re surprised to feel your stomach flip flop at seeing that. Well, that’s new. </p>
<p>Jude takes off, and hurries over to say hi to Papyrus while you bring up the rear a little more slowly. You can see Papyrus is with someone, and they’d probably give Sans a run for his money in the grumpy department. He’s a large goat monster with ashy grey fur, shoulder length blonde hair, and a beard. The horns on his head are dusky, and quite large, they’re honestly pretty impressive. This monster was one that you’d definitely hesitate to approach on your own, but since Papyrus is here, and looks like he knows him, you just walk right on up to them. You’re just barely able to catch the end of Jude’s question as you do. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” your little brother asks, clearly elated to see your soulmate. </p>
<p>“takin’ little buddy, and the squirt here to the park.” he pinches Jude’s nose making him snuffle, and giggle, “what are you doin’ here?”</p>
<p>“Dad’s busy, so Chip’s watchin’ me.” Jude’s response sounded overly stuffy due to his pinched nose until Papyrus finally let’s go, “I wanted to go to the park, and Chip agreed.” </p>
<p>“As if I’d say no.” you sigh, and smile finally arriving at the little group’s destination, “Hey Paps.”</p>
<p>“heya.” Papyrus grins at you seemingly pleased to see you. The feeling is mutual. The more you get to see Papyrus, the more excited you find yourself getting. </p>
<p>“Is this him?” the goat monster asks, sounding almost bored. Well, sorry you’re not all that exciting. Papyrus nods, and motions lazily with one finger between you, and the goat monster, </p>
<p>“yeah, chip this is asgore, and asgore this is chip.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you.” you smile at him, but the response you get isn’t one you’re used to. </p>
<p>“Is it?” his voice gruff, but calm. That’s a new way to respond to a polite greeting, but still, you nod, </p>
<p>“Yeah, course. I assume you’re Papyrus’s friend, so it’s nice to meet his friends.”</p>
<p>“Somewhat.” “somewhat.” the two reply in unison almost immediately. Blinking, you gape for a moment, then ask, </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“we’re somewhat friends.”</p>
<p>Somewhat friends? Who goes to the park, and hangs out with a somewhat friend? This is incredibly odd, and confusing, but the two of them seem perfectly content with that answer. Maybe it’s a monster thing, who knows?</p>
<p>“Uh...well then it’s nice to meet Papyrus’s somewhat friends?” you try with a shrug, and receive a thumbs up from your soulmate nearly making you snicker. </p>
<p>“How is someone only a somewhat friend?” Jude asks, clearly not as satisfied with just knowing they’re somewhat friends as you are. Papyrus smirks, and goes to answer, but is beaten to it by someone else. </p>
<p>“It means they pretend they’re not friends when they really are because perish the thought of <em>actually</em> saying you’re friends.”</p>
<p>The voice sounds like it's coming from someone young, and you’d be absolutely right. A young boy with a rosy complexion, and a pug comes up from behind you, all smiles. He looks about Jude’s age with shoulder length warm brown hair, and reddish brown eyes. You knew exactly who this child was since you don’t live under a rock, and have seen pictures of the young boy literally all over town in newspaper articles, magazines, and the news. This was Chara Dreemurr, the monster ambassador. Papyrus flicks Chara’s forehead as he gets closer. </p>
<p>“no need to spill our secrets bud.”</p>
<p>“Someone has to.” Chara snorts, but directs his next words to you, and Jude, “Hi, I’m Chara!”</p>
<p>“I know.” Jude responds casually like it’s nothing, “You’re the monster ambassador, your picture is up at my new school.”</p>
<p>Chara lights up, “You go to Ebott Academy?" </p>
<p>Jude nods, "Yeah, I just transferred." </p>
<p>He sure did. Cost your Dad a pretty penny since this wasn't a public school, and was instead a private one, but at least he's away from his bullies. Plus, you'd helped Dad pay for it, so hopefully it wasn't too hard on him. This, of course, was not something Jude knew, or needed to know. He's ten, and doesn't need to be aware of the fact that his older brother had to help pay for his school tuition.</p>
<p>"What grade?" Chara asks next, beginning to sound a little excited. Jude picking up on his enthusiasm begins to get a little amped up himself, </p>
<p>"Four! I'll be in grade five in the fall." </p>
<p>"Me too! We must not be in the same class then cause I don't remember seeing you around!" </p>
<p>"No, but I think our classrooms are next to each other, I remember seeing you when I passed by before." Jude confirms, and Chara’s smile widens, </p>
<p>"That's cool! Hey, you wanna play with Crispin and me?" </p>
<p>You take it Crispin is the pug at Chara’s feet with his tongue out, and gazing at you a little dumbly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure!" Jude turns to you, "That okay?" </p>
<p>"Course. Go have fun, that's why we came here today, right?" you reassure, and after giving you a low five, your younger brother races off with Chara. This left you with Asgore, and Papyrus which is a little nerve wracking since Asgore seems less than pleased to be in your company. </p>
<p>"aw, look at that, buddies already." Papyrus chuckles watching the two boys race off, sticking an unlit cigarette in between his teeth which Asgore promptly snatches. He crushes the thing in his hand before tossing it, "hey!" Papyrus protests. </p>
<p>"As if I would let you do that in front of me. Your human may not mind, but I do." </p>
<p>People seriously need to stop throwing around words like "Your Boy", and "Your Human". The two of you are just friends, and you're tired of turning that shade of red at hearing those phrases. </p>
<p>"it's harmless. honestly, you're in more danger of dyin' from me shoving my foot up your ass." Papyrus retorts, but repockets his package of cigarettes. </p>
<p>Does Asgore even have an ass? Does Papyrus? This really isn't something you need to be thinking about right now, but you are. A+ internal inquiries Chip. </p>
<p>"As if you could get close enough. You are more likely to lose that foot, and have it shoved down your throat." </p>
<p>Is this how their friendship works? Really? It's probably best to not even get you on the train of thought of Papyrus having a throat in which to shove his foot into, or not. That feels like an endless road of what the fuck if you've ever heard it. </p>
<p>"really, is that so? well, i can't wait to vomit it back up to bitch slap you with." </p>
<p>That all, but confirms that yes this is how their relationship works, especially seeing Papyrus smile, and the hint of one Asgore has. You're certainly not going to deter them, not when you're the third wheel in this party. </p>
<p>"I believe we are distressing your human." Asgore points out, motioning to you with a small jutting of his head since his arms were inconveniently crossed. </p>
<p>"Oh, no I'm fine." you hurriedly reassure, "I just wasn't going to interrupt you. </p>
<p>"Oh? Why would there be a need to interrupt at all?" </p>
<p>Uh...cause you were talking about shoving a foot down Papyrus’s throat? </p>
<p>"No, there wasn't any." you decide just to agree, "Although, I am wondering now if you can actually detach your limbs." you refer that question to Papyrus, who chuckles amusedly at the question. Asgore does not. </p>
<p>"Of course he cannot. You claim he is your soulmate yet you have done no research into his subspecies of monster?" </p>
<p>Actually, you have done a little reading on monsters, since how would you have known about Maris's soul signature stranger danger? However, there was little to nothing on skeleton monsters, even when you'd gone looking again after meeting Papyrus, you'd discovered very little. That doesn’t seem to be Asgore's problem though, or at least you think. </p>
<p>"aw, be nice." Papyrus gently chastises, but there’s no harshness behind his words. Asgore huffs, </p>
<p>"You <em>would</em> end up with an idiot for a soulmate." </p>
<p>You're taken aback at that comment. Not only is that insulting to you, but to Papyrus as well, and agitation rises in your chest hearing that. Maybe this is how he, and Papyrus talk to one another, but you don't appreciate being called an idiot for asking a simple question, but that can be overlooked. What can't is that he insulted Papyrus. You know you're not a particularly fierce person, mainly because you worry so much about disappointing your father, but something snaps here. If you were a betting man, you'd put it on the insult to Papyrus. </p>
<p>"That was uncalled for." you frown, crossing your own arms. Papyrus for whatever reason, looks proud, and interested in this moment. Asgore just looks annoyed. </p>
<p>"Speaking the truth is uncalled for?"</p>
<p>"Listen, I don't care that you called me an idiot, and were wildly judgmental of me despite the fact that we've known each other for a whole…" you trail off as you pull out your phone to check the time, "12ish minutes. What's uncalled for is that small insult to Papyrus saying he "would" end up with an idiot soulmate." air quoting would, "What's that mean? That he deserves someone stupid, or that he himself is stupid?" </p>
<p>Asgore quirks a brow while Papyrus’s smirk widens even further.</p>
<p>"What if the answer to all of that is just yes, <em>human</em>?" He emphasizes human like it's a dirty word. His son is human, so he's getting into dangerous territory here, or he's attempting to rile you up. You're guessing the latter option. </p>
<p>"Then you're not the sort of friend to Paps that you should be." you shoot back, your frown deepening. </p>
<p>"Barely met, and you are already telling Papyrus who he should, and should not associate with. Very toxic human."</p>
<p>"I don't give a shit who Papyrus associates with." you're getting more and more irritated, and forgetting your manners. Dad would not be impressed, "I just expect him to be treated with <em>respect</em>." you place your hands on your hips, needing to move them as a flush of irritated energy floods you, "Just as I would expect anyone to treat you with respect, or better yet, your son." </p>
<p>You stepped on a hidden landmine with that word choice. Asgore finally looks visibly ruffled, but not in a sheepish, or anxious way. Instead, he looks furious. </p>
<p>"In a spat between adults human, one should not bring the other's children into it."</p>
<p>"And you should use my name!" you retort, "I'm not referring to you as monster, am I? My name is Chip, I'd like you to use it."  </p>
<p>This leaves you, and Asgore at a standoff with the two of you just staring at one another, and glaring. It seems neither of you are going to break either until Papyrus starts chuckling, and draws both of your attention. </p>
<p>"well, that was fun to watch." he sighs, and wraps his thin sharp fingers around your upper arm. Due to the warm weather you're only in a t-shirt, meaning those porcelain like fingers are brushing against your flushing skin as you feel all the nicks, and scars he has on his hand, "c'mon, there's something i wanna do, and I'm tired of waiting for you two to stop fighting." </p>
<p>"Paps, what-" you start, but never get to finish since you're now being dragged across the park. </p>
<p>"catch ya later asgore." </p>
<p>Asgore says nothing, and instead just clicks his tongue as you're pulled away. He doesn't follow either, just watches you go until finally moving to go find Jude, and Chara you assume after a minute, or two. You're actually not 100% sure since you lose sight of him as you're yanked towards what looks like a swing set.</p>
<p>"Paps, what are you doing?" you're finally able to ask, and you actually get an answer. </p>
<p>"stopping you from getting smacked." he snorts, and upon reaching the piece of playground equipment relinquishes his hold on you to take a seat on the swinging seat. </p>
<p>"I wasn't about to be smacked." you protest, and sit in the seat beside him. </p>
<p>"yeah, you were. asgore was gonna smack you." </p>
<p>"No way." </p>
<p>"yes way. </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>He shrugs, "the giggles?" </p>
<p>You're in disbelief, "He'd hit me for the giggles?" </p>
<p>"nah was kidding. it was mostly for the whole bringing chara into the fight, and calling him on his bullshit." </p>
<p>"I didn't do anything wrong." </p>
<p>"didn't say you did." Papyrus chuckles again, "was fun seeing you lose your cool though." he pushes his feet off the ground, and begins slowly swinging. </p>
<p>"I didn't lose my cool." you mumble. Papyrus reaches out with one foot, and gently pushes your leg, </p>
<p>"you so did. don't be lyin', i can tell when you do, remember?" </p>
<p>"I hate that ability." </p>
<p>"why? you wanting to lie to me babe?" he gasps, still slowly swinging, but just his absolute aghast tone has you laughing. </p>
<p>"Yes, that's it! You've cracked the code. I desperately want to lie to you." </p>
<p>"oh ho, is that so?" now he's got this cheeky little grin, and stops swinging for a moment so he can lean in to whisper, "lie to me baby." </p>
<p>You're trying very hard not to laugh right now. Damn him, he's being funny, and cute again. You lean back in towards him unable to help yourself, </p>
<p>"I have an incredibly large secret collection of soap at my house, and all of them are shaped like food." </p>
<p>Papyrus’s one eye light flickers across your face as you speak, and you know he's looking for the lie. You're gleeful as you watch him start to snort, and his socket bunches up as he starts boisterously laughing, barely managing to cough out. </p>
<p>"wait, you're not lying!" </p>
<p>"Nope, I really do have an obscenely large collection of soap shaped like food." </p>
<p>"what the hell, why?" he roars with laughter, leaning his forehead against the swings chain that holds it to the base. </p>
<p>"They're cute." you shrug, "Besides, you can never have too much soap." </p>
<p>"you say that, but i bet someday I'll be eating that soap." he giggles out, having composed himself a bit. </p>
<p>"Why are you going to eat my soap?" </p>
<p>"if it's shaped like food, i eats." he replies simply, beginning to swing again. </p>
<p>"Wha...Paps no!" now you're the one roaring with laughter, mostly due to the brow waggle you get from him as he said that. Also, the image of him eating soap shaped like food is hilarious.</p>
<p>"paps, yes." he snickers, and reaches out to push you with his foot again, "gonna eat all your soap, and you can't stop me." </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Just watch me." </p>
<p>"ooh, saucy." </p>
<p>You shake your head, but you can't hide the smile that's fully bloomed on your face, and shining brilliantly. Papyrus has his own smile as he gazes intently at you. The two of you fall into a comfortable silence for a little while, and begin to swing a bit after that. At first both of you are slow, and a little lazy with it, but eventually you get a tiny bit more enthusiastic with it. That's when the challenge comes out. </p>
<p>"bet i can go all the way around before you do." Papyrus calls out, both your swings now getting more forceful with your legs pumping. </p>
<p>"Oh, do you? Well, we shall see about that!" </p>
<p>So begins the contest to see who can swing all the way around first. </p>
<p>Now, this wouldn't be a huge problem if you were a child. These swing sets aren't meant to hold the weight of a grown man trying to swing all the way around. Papyrus is light as hell apparently since his weight does little to the piece of equipment, but you can feel as it moves, and bends slightly with each full pump of your legs you make. Does this make you stop, and think that this might be a bad sign? That perhaps you should stop? Nope, not at all. You just keep going, figuring everything would work out just fine. Of course it doesn't. </p>
<p>At some point, Jude and Chara have found their way over to the two of you, and are cheering you both on as you try to complete this admittedly childish feat. You're not sure exactly when it goes wrong. Maybe it was you paying more attention to the smack talk you, and Papyrus were passing back and forth, or maybe it was when the two of you started trying to sabotage the other. Foot jabs are flying between you along with laughter from both sides. </p>
<p>That dies quickly when a well aimed jab from Papyrus's foot has you moving a little awkwardly. Due to this odd movement, it has you somehow losing your balance in the seat, and for whatever reason your body said, hey, let go of the swing ding dong. So, what do you do? You let go of the damn swing right as you're at the highest point. Meaning, you fall straight down, landing right on your back, knocking the wind out of you. </p>
<p>Wheezing, you find you can't really move as you desperately try to catch a breath. It's like your lungs can't expand, and has left you gasping for air your body can't take in. You're groaning, and can hear as Papyrus skids to a stop beside you, as well as Jude calling for you. Blinking, your gaze focuses upwards, and watches as Papyrus enters your vision looking concerned. </p>
<p>“fuck, that’s not what i wanted to happen! you okay?”</p>
<p>You find you can just move your arm, and wave it in a dismissive manner. It’s obvious you’ve just had the wind knocked out of you, and it’s uncomfortable, but not dangerous. However, you can also see from Papyrus’s expression that something is bothering him. He looks like the one that’s gotten the wind knocked out of him by the disquiet expression he’s got.</p>
<p>“Chip!” comes Jude’s voice, and he’s suddenly in your line of vision now as he gazes down at you worriedly, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Reaching up, you pat his cheek just as your father does, and obvious relief floods him. Your breathing is getting a little better, but you’re still sore, and just know that you’re going to ache for a few days afterwards, not to mention any damage you’ve done to your back by falling straight onto it like that. </p>
<p>“Sit him up.”</p>
<p>That’s Asgore’s voice. Great, time to be berated. Just what you need while winded. Still, Papyrus does as he’s asked, and with surprising ease, lifts you into a sitting position. For a guy made of bones, he sure seems to be strong since you didn't help lift yourself at all. However, this doesn’t really help you catch a breath now being in this position, but you’re curious to see what Asgore wanted, especially once he crouches down. He lightly presses one of his paw-like hands against your chest while the other goes to your upper back. It would kind of be like if you, and Asgore’s hands made up a sandwich, that’s what it looks like. It's probably due to the fact that Asgore’s got large hands though. You want to ask what he’s doing, especially after your small spat earlier, but that’s answered for you in a matter of seconds. </p>
<p>Warmth fills you, beginning at your chest with the source being Asgore. A sort of green light shimmers under his hands, and you turn to lock eyes with the large goat monster. Your breathing is quickly easier, and the soreness leaves your body, but that’s not what you’re paying attention to. To anyone else, it would look like you’re just staring at each other, but that’s not what this is. For some reason you can <em>feel</em> Asgore, but not physically. Spiritually. </p>
<p>Emotions not your own flicker through your mind in a foreign manner, but they’re all ones you recognize. </p>
<p>Irritation</p>
<p>Distrust</p>
<p>Concern</p>
<p>Love</p>
<p>That love though, it’s not for you. The first three, those are definitely for you, but that love...that’s for Papyrus. That’s Asgore’s love for his friend, his dearest friend. Something has him distrusting you, and worrying him over your relationship with Papyrus. Perhaps that’s the reason why he was so short with you. Did that make what he’d done okay? No, not at all, but it does have you feeling just the slightest bit guilty for the part you played. Doesn’t mean you’re going to apologize, or anything just yet though. </p>
<p>“There, you should be fine now.” Asgore gruffly huffs out, and removes his hands from your back and chest. Taking a deep easy breath, you confirm that he’s indeed right, and take the hand Papyrus offers you to stand. </p>
<p>“You okay Chip?” Jude asks again. You let out a small whoosh of air, </p>
<p>“Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me. I’m good, buddy.” </p>
<p>“You sounded like you were in pain.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t super comfortable, but I’m fine for reals.” you ruffle Jude’s hair, and he just lets you, “Thank you.” you direct that to Asgore who hums, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>“Do not thank me yet, human. You owe me now.”</p>
<p>Fantastic. </p>
<p>You nod, “I’ll be sure to pay you back.”</p>
<p>Another humph from Asgore, and that’s it, all healed you guess. Next, you glance at Papyrus who has a complicated expression. He looks both guilty, and concerned at the same time, but also like he wants to comfort you. He’s flipping that old zippo lighter of his between his fingers, almost like it’s a nervous gesture to soothe himself. You’re fine, you don’t really need comforting, and honestly, he’s the one who looks in need of some comfort just watching him flip that lighter. Giving his arm a friendly pat, you reassure him. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Paps. It was obviously an accident, it’s not like you shoved me off the swing maliciously.”</p>
<p>He just keeps moving that little device between his fingers, and nods a little half heartedly. Giving his arm another pat, you sigh out glancing at Jude, </p>
<p>“Although, maybe we should head home for now. Is that okay with you?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Can I say goodbye?”</p>
<p>“Course, go ahead.” </p>
<p>Jude hurries off after giving your wrist a squeeze to say his goodbyes to Chara leaving you with Papyrus since Asgore’s already moved away as well. While you should speak more with Asgore about what happened, you feel it’s better to leave for another day when you haven’t just gotten into a spat earlier. It's generally easier to speak to someone about differences you may have after taking some time apart to cooldown, particularly after a fight. Although, you are curious about those concerned feelings he’s got over you, and your relationship with Papyrus. You’re sure you might be able to weedle it out of Papyrus himself if you asked, but that would also have to be for another day since you’re about to head off, and you’ll have to say your goodbyes, sadly. </p>
<p>“I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” you offer him, but he just shakes his head in response, </p>
<p>“i’m gonna walk you home.”</p>
<p>That surprises you, “Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“i want to. asgore ain’t gonna care. i was just a sad tag along anyway.”</p>
<p>“What about your dog?”</p>
<p>“technically, he’s shiloh’s dog, and,” he turns, and whistles although you’re unsure how when he’s got no lips as well as where he ended up getting that leash from. Seriously, where’d that come from? One minute there’s no leash, and the next it’s in his hand as he attaches it to Crispin’s collar after the little pug had trotted up to him, “he’s good to come when he’s called. ain’t that right little buddy?” Papyrus scratches behind his ears while the pug wiggles his butt in this sort of little dance. It’s kind of cute. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” you hesitate as Papyrus stands straight again, holding the dog’s leash firmly in his hand. </p>
<p>“i’m like a million percent sure.” he reassures, and how can you say no now?</p>
<p>That’s a very high percentage. </p>
<p>Jude is quick to rejoin you, and Papyrus after giving his goodbyes to Chara. He lets you know that he exchanged numbers with him, and the two of them would talk later. You’re glad he’s found a friend, even if he didn’t get to spend a lot of time with him today due to you falling off a swing. Even saying that in your head sounds super ridiculous, but what can you do? </p>
<p>Giving a polite wave to Asgore, and Chara, the three of you head out with Jude holding onto your hand. He’s a bit old to do this now, and if other kids his age saw it they might think him childish, or a baby, but you’re just filled with nostalgia of when he was younger. Sometimes, you miss the days where he’d want to constantly hold your hand, or be held, but you’ll take him wanting to do so every so often. Since it’s a rarity, it’s more of a reward that way. Kind of like Felix not swearing, or getting into a fight. A rare reward. </p>
<p>The walk home is mostly quiet with some small talk passed between Jude, and Papyrus while you’re content to just listen. This goes on all the way until you reach your front porch where you ask Jude if he’d give you, and Papyrus a moment alone. This has your soulmate’s brow arching, and Jude looking curious. To your little brother’s credit, he doesn’t ask questions right this second, but you know he will later when you come inside. </p>
<p>You patiently wait until he’s gone into the house, and shut the door to turn to Papyrus who is waiting to see what this is all about. </p>
<p>“You really don’t have to feel bad.”</p>
<p>“i don’t.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do.” you tsk, but smile as you take a step closer to him, “telling me not to lie, but there you go.”</p>
<p>“just testing.” he gives a small smile, and sighs, “kay, i feel bad. i basically punted you off a swing though to be fair.”</p>
<p>“Accidentally. I don’t think anyone believes you did that on purpose, Papy.” you use the nickname he likes to hopefully help soothe him. It seems to work since he lights up a little. </p>
<p>“oh, you never know. i’m a crafty type, and you know how we can be.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well something tells me that your kinder side far outweighs your devious one.”</p>
<p>“you’d be so very surprised.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look forward to that then.” you counter, and finally get him smiling fully again. </p>
<p>“ho ho, is that so?” </p>
<p>With a small bark of laughter, you nod, “You bet.”</p>
<p>The conversation lulls here for a few seconds as you both come down from that small moment. </p>
<p>“you sure you’re okay?” Papyrus asks, probably to mostly reassure himself. </p>
<p>“I’m sure.” you pat your chest to emphasize, “Pretty sure Asgore healed me.”</p>
<p>“he did which surprised me not gonna lie.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“s’not often asgore would do that for someone he dislikes.”</p>
<p>You don’t think Asgore dislikes you at all. You think he’s worried about Papyrus for some reason, and seems to think you’re going to hurt him somehow. What kind of hurt he’s worried about whether physical, or mentally, you’re not sure, but either one has him silently worked up. </p>
<p>“Paps?”</p>
<p>“yeah?”</p>
<p>“Is there any reason why Asgore would be worried about you, and me getting along?”</p>
<p>Papyrus tilts his skull, and furrows his brow in a puzzled manner, but does seem to be thinking. He takes his time, and you’re thinking that you’re just going to get the I don’t know answer, but instead a look of insight hits him. </p>
<p>“oh...uh...well…” he starts off, and shoves his hands into his pockets, “when the whole...shiloh thing happened, asgore was the one i went to in the beginning to talk things out with.” he shrugs, “maybe he’s worried that’ll happen again, and i’ll come back to annoy him.”</p>
<p>You’re pretty sure Papyrus doesn’t annoy Asgore. Obviously (at least to you), Papyrus is a dear friend to him, and means a lot to him than maybe Papyrus realizes. He doesn’t care that his friend has come to talk about his worries, and insecurities. He just cares that Papyrus is struggling, and doesn’t want that to happen again. At least, that’s what you’re getting anyway. You could be way off base, and maybe Asgore just doesn't want to be annoyed again, but you’d like to think that this is the reason. </p>
<p>“Gotcha...well, I assume you don’t talk to him about it anymore?”</p>
<p>“nah, got me one of them proper therapists, and everything. look at me go!” he jokingly, and softly cheers for himself. Cute. </p>
<p>“That’s good,” you praise because it is good, “but Papy if you ever need someone else to talk to, you can talk to me. I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Papyrus’s smile falters hearing that, “chip, i’m not gonna come complain about shiloh to you.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to complain about Shiloh?” you ask seriously. He shifts in his spot a bit, </p>
<p>“it’s...complicated.” </p>
<p>“How?” </p>
<p>“feelings just don’t go away because you found your soulmate chip.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t saying they did, Papy.” your tone softening, “I honestly just want to know if I’m wasting my time at this point because I like you, and I like hanging out with you as a friend, but I don’t want to go farther than that if there’s no point.” </p>
<p>“i...don’t know.” he answers with a sad sigh. With one finger he gestures to his head, “everything’s all jumbled up here, and i'm starting to get a little conflicted. if it helps though, i like hanging out with you too, and i do want to see where this could go.” </p>
<p>It does, a little. </p>
<p>“A bit, yeah.” now you’re sighing as you run your fingers through your hair, “You can still talk to me Papy. I’ll listen, no matter the topic, and maybe I can give insight others can’t, who knows? If you’re too uncomfortable talking about Shiloh, then just come bitch when Sans gets on your nerves,” you smile at him, “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Papyrus snorts, “if i did that, i’d be here all the time.” </p>
<p>“Then you’re here all the time, so what? We’re friends, right?”</p>
<p>Papyrus’s smile begins to match yours, “right.”</p>
<p>That seems like a good start. You hope anyway. You're not sure how the whole Shiloh thing will go, but Papyrus mentioning that he's feeling conflicted makes you think that his feelings for her are changing, or something has happened to make him see her in a new light. There's multiple possibilities, but it gives you hope that perhaps you're not wasting your time by trying to get close. </p>
<p>Papyrus, and you say your goodbyes with promises of seeing one another soon after this. Although, you're sad to see him go, you know you'll run into him soon. The two of you have a habit of running into each other after all. Still, you wait, and watch as he goes, giving him a wave as he rounds the corner away from your home. Once he's out of sight, and gone you sigh gently, and with a content feeling milling in your chest, you turn around, to head inside where a new array of endless questions surely awaits you. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can come check me out on <a href="https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/absurdmageart/?hl=en">Instagram</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/absurdmageart">Twitter</a> for some art, headcanons, or just to say hi!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30466653">Nothing is as it seems</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimistic_frog/pseuds/pessimistic_frog">pessimistic_frog</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>